Book 2 - Nora Pax
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: It's a year later and everything normal. Well as normal as you can get with an Alien robot as a boyfriend but everything change the moment that Sam and I touched the All-Spark sliver, some for worst but some for good. Everything works out in the end right? Almost always. - Nora Pax. REMAKE. OCxBumblebee
1. Prologue

**I'm gotta kick this off with a long chapter, anyway I hope you enjoy.**

_It's a year later and everything normal. Well as normal as you can get with an Alien robot as a boyfriend but everything change the moment that Sam and I touched the All-Spark sliver, some for worst but some for good. Everything works out in the end right? Almost always. - Nora Pax_

**X.X 1 YEAR LATER X.X**

Dad and I would spend a few days a month normally just the two of us doing stuff as a family, he would use his holoform of cause. He has soft brown hair with bright blue eye's and his skin is pale like mine but not as much.

I would normally spend time with all the Autobot and we bonded becoming more of a family. Seeing Jazz, Hide, Side and Sunny (Who are twins and new to Earth and the pranksters, we got along quite well) and as well as the other set of twins Skids and Mudflap. Ratchet as meh Grandpa. My little Novablade was growing and was now a galaxy 4 phone.

Everything was normal. Well as normal as it can get with an alien robot as a guardian. No, I don't mean my boyfriend Bumblebee. I moved out of the house when I turned eighteen and Dad rather had Bee stay with Sam. So now I have Jazz as my guardian. Though I visit Sam almost everyday, I miss my sweet Bee.

Today my lovely brother goes to collage. Lucky boy. You wondering why I don't? I already have work, my own business -fixing car's- and I'm getting a lot of money. Though I don't have a really big house, more of a small one floor with a big garage for Jazz to stand and for me to work on cars in.

I was dressed in a blue short belly top that was lose and hight waisted black shorts. After everything that happened in Mission City I decided that it would be best if I stand in better shape. The main reason was because I helped with moving the guys into their base and a lot of boxes needed moving, which was quite the work out, ha ha. On top of that I'm stronger then girls my age. Just saying that brings back memories of when Sam and I went back to school, I had be wearing a top like this one. Let's just say I got a lot of attention from boys -not something I really wanted.

Anyway moving on, I walked out the garage door to see Jazz in his car form ready for us to leave. Novablade on my shoulder.

"How ya doin' lil' lady and N'va?" Jazz asked. I smiled at him and opened the door.

a chirped, "Good!"

"We're cool, Jazz. And you?" I ask and sat down in the drivers seat.

"I'm good now you're sitting in me." He joke flirted. We did that a lot, we're best friend and we both know he was joking, he knew I only saw him as a brother.

"Don't let Daddy hear ya. He'll have your bumper." Jazz and I both burst out laughing at what little Nova said.

"Let's go. I want to see my sexy boyfriend and my idiot of a brother." I said and started 'driving'. I still call Sam my brother even if were not blood related, after what I found out. I call Ron and Judy by their names, we had got into an argument but we resolved it.

"Nova, sweetie can you stay here?" He nodded. When we reached the house, I stepped out and walked to the door just when Sam and Ron came out. Mojo the Chihuahua and Frankie the female French bulldog ran past me.

"Come one, Kiddo, we're on a schedule." Ron said to Sam, both walking past me. They didn't even say hello, that hurts, it wounds me.

"Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" I rolled my eyes at Sam. "Did you rent the room out?"

_Probably. _I mused.

"No, I got another idea for your room and it rhymes with 'home theatre.'" Should have seen it coming.

"Hello to you too!" I yelled at them and went in the house. I found Judy crying holding some baby shoes. I breathed deeply in and went to stand next to her. She hugged me and when Sam came in she turned to him. Sam looked slightly concerned for her... I think.

"Look what I found. It's your little baby-booties. You can't go." I snorted unwillingly and tried to cover it with a cough and took a bottle of water from the table. She held his head in her arm's so Sam had to bend a little forward. Then Ron walked in.

I listen to them talking about Sam _having _to come home for every holiday thingy. I started out the kitchen window.

I turned to them as Ron slapped Judy's butt, "My poor innocent eyes, doomed!" I yelled, covering my eye's.

Sam then went onto talking about how Ron shouldn't do that in front of us. Judy went up stairs and started crying again. Ron then pointed at where Mojo and Frankie were, saying, "You'll see a lot of that in collage, too." Sam turned to me and I gave him a warning look.

"Just don't cheat on Mikky or else..." I trailed off and he nodded, looking scared. We followed Ron out and Sam still didn't get it until they were outside when he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a one-women kind of guy."

"Good, cause if you hook up with another women I'll feed you to the Cons." Ron turned to me with a frown and Sam with a look that made me think he peed his pants.

They continued on that topic until Sam's phone rang.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, I smile. I was happy they were together. Now I think about together. I glanced at the garage where my boyfriend was staying. I noticed Sam go back into the house and I went up to his room.

"I love it when you say 'camshafts'. Whisper it to me." He said

"You know whenever I am with Bee I don't even do things like that... when you're around. Will you do that for me too please?" I mocked-begged.

"You call him Sexy all the time." He said in a matter of fact.

"And you call her beautiful so we both state the obvious." It's true, Mikaela is beautiful and my boyfriend is one damn _sexy_ car. Sam laughs, probably because she did whisper it to him.

"It's my Witwicky charm." I snorted at Sam and looked down curiously when I heard something fall.

"Wait, hold on. Wait, hold on a second." Sam picked it up and my eyes widened as I recognized the signs on the metal piece.

"Mikaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt." I went up to Sam and when to take it off him. Suddenly the tip of the shard sparked making me jump back as a tingling sensation went through my hand to my arm. Sam, as well, let go. The sliver began to smoke. It fell on the ground... and through the floor. The small hole began to catch fire and Sam tried to step on it while I yelped and ran out the room.

"Fire in the hold!" I screamed. I ran in the kitchen and screamed as red optics looked at me. One of the small bots started shooting at me, followed by the rest. I ran to Sam's room closed the door behind me, leaning against it.

"What's wrong?" He asked me while pouring a bottle of water over the fire.

"We've got a little problem." I said.

"What is it?" He asked as he pushed me away from the door and opened it.

"No!" I screeched as those mini Con's tackled Sam to the ground. They shot at him and me. I shrieked at the stings of the bullets. We jumped through Sam's window onto the roof. We jumped off the roof when they were shooting at us again. The little Con's followed us out of the house and began shooting at Ron as well. We all crawled behind the fountain, using it as cover.

I ignored Ron and Sam scream, "Bumblebee!" Bee shot through the wooden door and transformed. He looked around and began to shoot at the mini Cons. I glanced over the fountain seeing Judy run out of the house with some pans on her head... seeing nothing so she bumped against one of the flower pots.

"I told her not to hang them that low." I said frowning.

"Bumblebee! Get in the garage, GO!" Sam screamed. I punched him in rage.

"How dare you talk to him like that!? He just saved our sorry asses!" I screamed at Sam. He ignored me and Bee whirled and clicked, motioning that he didn't do anything wrong. He was right, _Sam_ asked _him_ for help and he did a great job.

"Mama!" I looked over to see Novablade running towards me, kneeling on one knee I picked him up and held him to my chest.

"Is Mama okay?" Nova looked up at me worried optics. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, thanks to Bee." His optics brightened at Bee's name.

"Daddy!"

"I need you to transform for me, sweetie, okay?" He nodded and transformed like I asked. I put him in my pocket.

Walking out to greet Mikky, Sam walked over to her as well. "What happened?"

"Come here. Listen, I need you to take the Cube sliver and put it in your purse." He said, putting the small sliver in the tub in her purse. Judy called for us so we went up to her.

"Hey, Mikaela. I have a bald spot." She said, showing Mikaela her bald spot. I just stared weirdly at her.

I walked off as it was for Sam anyway. We then walked into the garage and I yelped as Bee hit himself across the head.

"Don't hit yourself." I yelled and ran up to him taking his hand in my two hands. He purred at me before looking up at Sam with wide optics.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." Sam said.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikky asked with a small smile.

"My poor baby!" I said hugging his arm making him purr again. _I swear he's like a cat. _I thought to myself amused by his actions.

"Bee, I want to talk to you about the collage thing, okay?" Sam said, making me frown. Didn't he say anything to Bee then?

"_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!"_ Bee said though the radio and did a little dance.

"Hey, I'm not taking you with me." Sam said, taking Bee by surprise. He sadly whirled and looked at him with an expression that broke my heart.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" Mikky said and went out.

"Nora can you-" Bee loudly whined and put a hand over my body shaking his head. I patted his chest, making him look at me.

"It's just be for a minute, okay?" He reluctantly let me outside. I stopped however when I saw Mikaela strip.

"Whoa! Your boyfriend is still inside you know." I said. She looked up and me and grinned. "You know I don't go that way. I have one sexy bot in there," She giggled and looked at me.

"You really love him don't you?" She said.

"Of course, why not." I looked at her white dress a small blush on my face from her question, "Nice dress by the way," She thanked me and took some flowers in her hand.

Sam came out, "Nora can you.." I nodded and went inside but stopped beside Sam.

"You know... the Witwicky Family is really selfish... I'm kinda glad I was adopted." He gasped. I know I hurt him but hell, he deserved it. I went in the garage and Bee looked up at me.

"Sweetie, I won't ever leave you, you know that." He whirled softly and nodded. He transformed back into his alt-mode and suddenly I was pushed back by Bee's holoform. He pushed me against the wall and leaned his body into me, his mouth hungrily against mine. I kissed him back with the same as him, letting him tongue explore my mouth.

"I love you Sweetsparks. Promise me you won't leave me." He whisper against my lips.

"I love you too and I promise." I said. He smiled and kissed me passionately. I moaned deeply, enjoying the feeling of him against me.

"Why don't you come to my house?" I asked when we pulled back, his blue eyes darkening with passion and desire. I grinned and slapped him shoulder lightly.

"Not in that way, idiot. I mean come live with me. Jazz needs some company as well." His eyes still spark with desire sparked with hope.

"Really?"

"Of course, Sexy. So are you coming?" he grinned at his nickname and kissed my jaw.

"I'll take that as a yes." I moaned. This was going to be interesting.

**X.X.X.X.X**

We didn't go with Sam to his collage because of Bee still upset that Sam left him. Just the look in his eye made me want to punch Sam. Again...

So Bee, Jazz, Novablade and I went back to mine, where I was currently working on a car with the others watching me in their holoforms -expect Novablade who didn't have one yet- and listening to Jazz's music.

"Lil' Lady, do you mind comin' with us to NEST?" Jazz asked, I looked up from my space under the car.

"Sure, I want to see Dad and the others." I replied as I got out from under the car and cleaned my hands that had oil on them.

"Then it's best we go now. They are all coming back from the Shanghai mission." Bee said. I nodded and stood up with them and went to their alt-mode. I picked up a sleeping Novablade and stepped into the passenger seat of Bee, relaxed.

**X.X.X.X.X**

We soon arrived at the base just when soldiers and a semi came out a plane. I jumped out of Bee and walked over, the door opened and Dad's holoform stepped out.

I smiled and ran over, he let out a laugh as we hugged, "We'll have to talk later I'm afraid Nora." I smiled again and shrugged.

"Meh, I'm cool with that, Dad," I waved and walked over into the hanger, Dad and the others drove in. Walking passed the coffins, I bowed my head in respect of the fallen.

I walked into the place where there was a higher level so we could talk face to face with the bot's... kinda. We were still too small. I was surprised when I saw not one of the Autobots in their normal forms. What was going on? I narrowed my eyes as someone I didn't know passed me. Epps walked up beside me and the man looked like someone who could be annoying, irritating.

I watched Dad click and shifted into his normal form. He slightly turned to looked at us.

He is a badass leader.

**3rd Person**

"You gotta wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps said. Nora nodded at him and glanced at all the Autobots who were unusually quiet making her worried.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning." Optimus Prime spoke looking down at them. Before playing a voice recording.

**"****The Fallen shall rise again."**

"The Fallen. Meaning what?" A human voice asked.

"Someone who fell on their butt." Nora whispered to Epps, who grinned down at her.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and lost with its destruction." Optimus said.

"Excuse me!" The guy next to Epps yelled and climbed up the stairs. "With this so-called AllSpark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Nora warningly narrowed her eyes at the man, not liking the way he spoke to her father.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." Will said, rolling his eyes

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." A voice came through the TV.

"Forgive the interruption, General." Galloway said, "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier... Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." Nora rolled her eye at the man.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Optimus said pointing to Galloway.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" The man challenged, Nora was going to say something but Epps lay his hand over her mouth receiving a glare from the girl.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Will said, looking at Galloway.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps said, taking his hand away from Nora's face revealing a sneer.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Galloway said, making Nora almost scream out in anger.

"Don't tempt me." Epps said. Optimus looked down at him and his daughter.

"Easy." Optimus said. He could feel Nora's anger though his parental bond.

"I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." Galloway continued.

"Let me stop you right there, Mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One- aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world," Galloway said, not noticing Nora was creeping up on him, ready to pounce when ready.

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion!" Galloway turned to Optimus and pointed to him.

"You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like some thing's coming." Everyone looked between Galloway and Optimus. Optimus looked pissed off, and Nora could feel his anger ever so slight. "So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?" He asked. Nora was now shooting daggers at him with her eye's. Will noticing the dangerous looks of Nora and stepped back.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honour it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?" Optimus said back.

"That's a good question." Will whispered to him.

"And who are you to judge them?" They all slowly turned to a strong female voice. "You don't know them as good as I do or any of these soldiers and we know they would never harm a human or anything at all without a reason." Nora held back a hissed, her voice strong and commanding. A leaders voice.

"And who are you girl? You should not be here." He hissed back.

"That's Nora Pax, Sir. She is one of the three that met the Autobots firsts and is the daughter of Optimus Prime" Will Said

"I don't care for reasons, these bots are my family and friends, that is enough of a reason." She said calmly bringing all men and bots on edge. They could all here the determination. She sounded like her father. Like a leader.

"Really? What will you do when we sent them back into space? I can easily imagine that when a bot is missing here they are with you, right?" Nora held her head high with a determined expression, but Optimus could feel her anger. He held back a smile at how well she was holding it back. "You are only a distraction to them." Galloway said, and Optimus looked down at his narrowing his eyes.

"Galloway, you are mistaken. Nora is not a distraction to either me or my Autobots, we are highly able to perform our duty even in the company of her, the only Autobots that are not here are guardians of her and Sam Witwicky. If you continued you are signing your wish for a broken nose." Optimus said in are deep voice causing Galloway to turned to him before back to Nora. Nora who no longer had her sunglasses on, staring at him a sneer on her face. He quickly covered it and scoffed, "She is still not allowed on this base."

…

_CRACK! _

"How dare you!" Nora scream, she had punched him, making Galloway fall to the ground with a broken nose._ Oh, Optimus was right_, some soldiers winced as they thought that. Will tried to calm her down but with one look he back off. Even her father hesitated to interfere.

"Keep that thing away from me!"

"_THING!?"_ Nora roared. "I'll give you thing! I'll make sure you can't ever make kids and I'll feed you to the Decepticons." Optimus now jumped into action as she went at Galloway again. He grabbed her with one hand as she screamed at him.

"Let me go Dad! Let me the frag go so I can kill 'em!" Nora yelled and punched his hand. She surprised everyone as she hit Optimus with a wrench.

"Where did she get that?" Will asked loudly. "Who gave her the wrench? Ratchet did you give her one?" Ratchet honked, saying 'no' but his frame seemed to vibrate with contained laughter.

Optimus looked down at her in worried and let on finger of his other hand slide over her back.

"Please Nora, calm down." He said. Nora calmed down and she looked up at her father, but she looked back over at Galloway with a sneer.

"If you say any bad word about my family again, I will bring you down, you son of a glitch." She hissed, pointing the wrench at him. Optimus was surprised, she had been hanging out with the Autobot and yes they cursed a lot around her but she never used Cybertronian curses.

Optimus slightly smiled down at Nora, who was now reaching to the small yellow and black mech. Optimus knelt down and let her jump of his hand, she smiled at him and walked over to Bumblebee.

Galloway noticed how Bumblebee nuzzled her and purred. "Is that her guardian?" He asked Optimus, holding his broken nose.

"No, he's my boyfriend. You got a problem with that?" She asked.

"Say no." Will whisper and Optimus shook his head as a 'no'.

"N-no." Galloway stuttered.

She smiled and nodded, and he watched and a smaller bot called her Mama and she set him on her shoulder. Nora and Bee left the hanger.

**X.X Nora's POV X.X**

I narrowed my eyes and watched Sam walk into a collage party with some guys. I was seated in Bee's alt-form. Dad had asked Bee and I to get Sam and to meet him somewhere as Dad needed to talk to him.

"You big idiot." I whispered and looked back at Bee's radio. "I'm going in. Mind helping me get him out if I can't?" he revved his engine making me smile. I climbed out of Bee and cautiously walked up to the party, trying to ignore the stares of guys. I shouldn't have put on his outfit.

I was wearing a dark blue dress that ended just above my knees, small black heels and a leather jacket. I was also wearing my bumblebee necklace that Bee gave me as a birthday gift last year and some bangles. I also had some eye-shadow on, a golden purple colour and a soft pink lipstick.

I only wanted to impress Bee, not the other guys who were drunk out of their minds.

"Hello, beautiful." He slurred. I looked at him disgusted, smelling the alcohol.

"Have you seen Sam Witwicky somewhere?" He rolled his eye's but pointed to where I had to go. I chose to trust this drunk guy. When I saw Sam I felt anger. There was a girl all over him. I stepped silently over to them.

"Relax. I just want to have some fun." She said.

"And I want you to back off." They sharply turned around to look at me.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Th blonde said. I just stared at her. Sam was so going to get it.

"No, my friend." He said looking at me angrily. I was hurt by what he said, but pushed it aside, I turned my gaze to him with a eyebrow up giving him a 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"Sam you've gotta come with me." I said seriously. He shook his head and began to mutter 'no' and 'I don't want to you to be here'.

"Now!" I demanded but he just turned around. You know I can scare an alien robot, right? Well that's because they are smart. Sam? Not so much.

"Fine by me." I said and walked out he party, grinning as Bee drove up to the window letting his alarm got off. Sam ran out and looked at the car.

"Houston, we have a problem." Came through Bee's radio.

"Freshman!" I looked at the boy talking. "Is that your car in our bushes?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked the guy wearing a white shirt and had a smaller guy next to him wearing a red and black strips shirt.

"Is that your car in our bush?" The white shirted guy demanded.

"No, there's a friend of mine, he just went to get a tighter shirt." Sam was stuttering trying to get out of the situation, I let out a snort, yeah right.

"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked." The shorter guy remarked fist bumping the guy in white, "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

Okay nobody talks to Sam like that and gets away with it.

"How about I shove a pole up yours?" I stepped out from behind Sam to glare at the guys they looked shocked to see me standing there threatening them, "The car's mine, got a problem?"

"Oh well no baby doll.. How about you and me in the back of your car?" this guy was staring at me with a look that made me want to puke, he started walking closer with his little follower guy, Bee revved his engine loudly in disapproval.

The guy in white stopped right in front of me, backing me up against Bee. Bee's door was opened though so I could fall in if needed.

"No, I have a boyfriend." I snorted with a glare as Bee's engine revved in warning. Did I forget mention that his holoform appeared in the diver seat?

"Oh com' on, let's have some fu-" Before he could even finish his sentence Bee's holoform shot of the drivers side, punching the guy in the face.

"You ever look at my girlfriend like that again, I'll fraggin kill you." Bee warned darkly, engine roaring, wow he's extremely sexy when he's jealous...

I wrapped my arms around his waist, half hiding myself behind him with a smirk on my face.

"Man you gotta' learn to shar-" Bee only turned around and glared at the follower to make him shut up.

Bee quickly turned me around and pushed me into the car, I quickly climbed in the back with him. Sam was in the drivers seat.

"You have a ride? Bro, why are you holding out on us?" Some guy came out the door.

"I've only know they 27 hours, besides not my car." Sam told him.

"This is gonna really change our lives. You have no idea." The guy continued as a familiar blonde caught my attention at the passenger window, Bee tensed up as she leaned in his window.

"I love Camaros." She practically purred, oh my god, not doing this.

"Go away, my car! Back off you baka!" I growled at her, Sam really knows how to start trouble jeez...

"I can't do this right now, okay?" Sam told her cause she ignored me, Bee wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Don't be a wimp." She opened the door and got into Bee, both of us glaring at her.

Sam not wanting to argue just quickly 'took off' in reverse then shifted into drive to speed away. As we were driving I wanted to just kick this bitch in the face, I could tell Bee had the same feeling as he was really quiet, glaring at Sam through the seat.

"My first car was my dad's 92 Z28." She said out of nowhere, who the fuck cares?

"Yeah?" Sam asked glancing over at her very so often.

"The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She smiled at Sam, lifting up her short dress even more.

"We shouldn't stare.." Wow Sam, "I mean, share stories with each other at all."

"Come on, Sam. Just one ride." Well she's bold.

"Your a cheatin' heart~" Bee sang through the radio, Sam hit him and he made a weird sound and the music changed to the Jaw's theme song.

"Don't. Don't!" Sam yelled hitting the stereo, glaring back at Bee and I. I was sitting there with my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh.

"She's a super freak, super freak She's a super freak~" Bee kept going, the girl looking at the radio with a weird look.

"Is your radio broken?" She asked.

"No, my concentration is." Obviously.

"Keep going, babe." I whispered, he silently nodded and held me closer kissing my neck passionately.

"We've not cheating. Not yet." She brushed her hair out of her face as I fought back a squeak. God dammit Bee.

Suddenly the seat she was sitting in started jerking back and forth, I nearly broke out into laughter as it stopped and she looked at Sam.

"Is something wrong here?" She questioned slowly.

Suddenly the seat flung forward and the girl's head was sent forward slamming into the dashboard.

Pfffffffffffffffff!

"God! You okay?" Sam asked as Bee started playing a song.

"Houuuuusssee~" It almost sounded like the song said 'ow'

"Ow." She said in tune with the song, making me lose it.

I started laughing so hard that my sides were hurting and Bee joined in.

**X.X.X.X.X**

It was morning by the time we finally stopped and we were at a cemetery. Dad was standing a bit farther back so he wasn't noticeable. When Bee stopped Sam hopped out, Bee's holoform and I quickly followed. Bee helped me climb onto of the wall, to which I sent him a smile before he deactivated his holoform.

"You won't give me a day, huh?" Sam called up to Dad, _why is he being so rude?_ "You won't give me one day in collage?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Dad told Sam, did Dad seriously just apologize to Sam?

Wait the last shard was stolen? – I was right! The line wasn't safe! God dammit, this is all Galloway's fault!

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam asked as images started to flash across my eyes, shit!

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leader believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." Dad's voice sounded different and with each symbol that flashed across my eyes I could hear other Cybertronian talking, it was strange I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could hear them.

It was hard to pay attention to both the voices and the conversation going on in front of me. It actually kind of hurt my head a little, I had to stop everything from spinning.

"This isn't my war." What? How could you, Sam?

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron." Dad's voice was soft as he spoke, "Whole generations lost."

"I know, and I want to help, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador, you know?" What? "I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I.. I really am." How could you decline him, man I swear when Dad speaks your heart/spark is so touched. For me at least anyway.

"Sam, fate rarely call upon us at the moment of our choosing." Dad told Sam as Sam came over to me to grab me hand and drag me back to Bee, but I pulled my hand out of his reach, struggling to stay on my feet thanks to the headache and symbols.

"Your Optimus Prime. You don't need me." Sam shook his head attempting to reach for my hand again, but I pulled away quickly.

"How could you Sam? After all he's done for us, he's asking you do something so simple-" Sam cut me off.

"He's strong enough with out us. Let's go." Sam shook his head.

"No Sam. I'm helping him, He's my family. Just like the rest of the Autobots. That's what family does Sam." I took a wobbly step closer to Dad.

"Fine, do what you want. He doesn't need me." With that Sam walked back over to Bee, Bee drove a bit closer and let out a whirl.

"Go ahead Bee." I told him with a gently wave earning another whirl before he took off again, I couldn't help the upset feeling that lingered in my chest.

"We do, more then you know." Dad was talking to himself, but his statement was directed to Sam.

"I'll do whatever I can, Daddy." I said up to him as I turned to face him, oh my Primus these voices wouldn't stop.

"I thank you for that, but I fear with your involvement as well something else could happen." Dad looked down at me with a gentle look.

I looked down and flicked back holding my head, I hadn't noticed I'd dropped to my knees until Dad knelled down next to me in worry. I could barely hear him call my name, I could feel this weird bubbling in my chest. What the hell?

"_My child, do not ... afra-d, I ... sorry but so-me—ing is bl-cki-ng me ou-" _Primus voice had started talking but something was stopping me from being able to hear him properly. It was then I felt my head become empty almost, as if Primus' presence was not there or locked away for some reason.

Suddenly everything stopped and I could surprisingly see, hear, and move perfect again.

"Nora! What is wrong?" Dad called out at me again.

I felt like I should tell him what was going on, but something in the back of my mind was telling me not to. To say the least it was like the voices from before were telling me not to, even though they weren't there. _Regardless I'll keep it to myself, I.. I think I should tell him about what happened to Primus' presence..._

"I'm not sure." I told him climbing to my feet slowly, just to make sure I didn't get dizzy from getting up to quickly, "But I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" He asked deeply, optics still filled with concern.

"Yeah, is it okay if you drop me off at Mikaela's?" I suddenly changed the conversation, luckily he wasn't prying me for answers and shifted to this conversation with ease.

"If that is what you wish." With that Dad made his was to the street and transformed, the passenger door opening to let me in which I eagerly hopped in.

Upon getting in, he was quick to take off. His holoform was activated so it didn't look fishy with a passenger and no driver. He was dressed in a causal white top with a jacket and jeans.

"Have to been experiencing what you did earlier?" He asked softly, eyes never leaving the road.

"No, that was the first time." I sighed, knowing I was going to end up telling him.

"What happened to you." He asked.

I let out another sigh and told him what I had heard and seen, he thankfully didn't interrupt me the entire time I spoke, but I did notice how his expression changed at some parts. When I finished I let him think on what I told him.

"It's very possible that the Cube is giving you information, and it's caused Primus to be pushed out for a limited time to make it easer, I'm not sure on that part, Sweetspark." Dad told me a few minutes of silence had passed.

"I know they mean something, I just don't know what." I told him, "It's kind of like a riddle"

"For now focus on what's ahead of you and don't dwell to much." He told me with a gentle smile as I moved so I was propped up against the door, my feet in his lap.

"I'll try." I sighed.

**X.X.X.X.X**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the dive to Mikaela's until I opened my eyes to see Dad's holoform leaning over the middle seat, shaking me gently to wake me up.

"Nora. Nora, wake up." Ha called out to me shaking me a bit more finally noticing my eyes were open he continued to speak, "I just got a com from Ratchet, I'm needed back at base."

"Okay, are we-" I didn't finish my question as a yawn forced it's way out, but Dad already knew what I was asking.

"Yes, but I must leave now." Dad told me as he pulled up next to Mikaela's Dad's workshop/garage.

"Okay." I nodded to him quickly opening the door as I let out another yawn behind my hand, "I'll see you later Daddy."

"Goodbye, be safe." Dad nodded at me before I shut the door waving him off.

All of the guys that worked here at the shop already started to leave which was a good thing, that meant I didn't have to sensor everything to human stuff when I talked to Mikaela. Well that is if her Dad left yet as well.

I quickly turned and started walking into the garage, Mikky had her back turned to me she was walking over to a table with a computer on it. She didn't see me standing by the door, her father did though.

"Mikaela! You have company." He told her finally drawing her attention over to the garage doors where I stood, shocked was written all over her face as she jumped off her stool.

"Hi Mikky!" I waved to her with a smile on my face, her face went from shocked to excitement as she quickly darted over to where I was not even giving me a second to brace myself.

"Nora!" she practically shouted at the top of her lungs tackling me to the floor.

I let out a loud 'oomph' as we hit the floor roughly. With a grunt we both sat up before looking at each other and laughing. When I came back from the base I would always get greeted like this, just for the simple fact that Sam said Mikaela would never do something like it. Though I think it's a habit now.

We both got up from the floor as our giggles came to an end, both help each other up so we were standing.

She sat down on the chair by the desk while I leaned on the desk, when Mikaela's phone went off.

_{Come on, check that out.}_

"There you go." She mutter annoyance in her voice "Yes, Samuel?"

It was silent for a few moment before Mikky spoke again.

"I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date." She let Sam speak again, saying, "What- you finally hit puberty?"

I cover my mouth to stop me from laugh out loud.

She sat up straight suddenly "Since what?" I stopped laughing and watched Mikaela. "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine."

"I do!" I nearly jumped out of seat looking around, that's where my bed feeling was coming from, something obviously said something, "You're hot, but you ain't too bright. There we go. Yeah, that will work. Ooh- damn- son of a bitch! What are you looking at, slobber puss? Ah- what the... This place is a freaking house of horrors! Ooh... pain... it hurts..."

I, obviously, wasn't the only one to notice the sound of whatever it was talking, Mikaela was looking over to where the shop safe was, just like I was. Novablade shot up quickly, he was quick to change his hands into blasters. I silently got up as Mikaela whispered for Sam to hold on before she moved closer to where the noise came from. I was the closest though, thankfully not being noticed I stood close behind her. There was a bot trying to break into safe!

I quickly darted to the bot with Mikky right on my heels, I somehow managed to get a pair on tongs? in my hand, scaring the shit out of the bot making it scream bloody murder. He fell off the little pedestal he was making to climb and fell back. I took this as an opportunity to grab hold of it by it's neck and picked it up.

"Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do? Ah!" It shouted at me trying to kick me, but I just slammed it into the table.

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" Holy shit, Mikaela literally pulled out a torch from no where and torched the bots left eye!

The fuck?!

"Aaa! That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" He yelled at Mikaela.

"You gonna talk now?" She held up the torch once more.

"Ow, ow, ow! I seek knowledge from the Cube." The bot hurriedly said as he out his now dangling dead eye back into it's socket, "The Fallen demands me!"

The Fallen again?

"What knowledge?"

"You got the shard. I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" He tried to push back against the table, but my hold wasn't letting up any time soon.

"Easy, warrior goddesses, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!" Yeah sure.

"And we're your worst nightmare." Mikaela replied moving away from me to kick a tin green box over, I quickly picked him up again and threw him in the box.

Mikky kicked the top closed while I quickly locked it, making sure he couldn't get out. Mikky grabbed her phone again, talking to Sam.

We ran out, and I grabbed the box with the bot in. We hopped on her bike, Noveblade in my pocket. Then Mikaela set off, with me holding on for dear life.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Until next time,**

**Xephos**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the favourites and Follows :)**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"My master, I failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish." Megatron had his back towards his master as he spoke, looking down at the lower parts of the ship.

"Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only... trans... form." His master spoke, the Fallen was sat in what looked like a chair with wires surrounding him.

"How is that possible?" Megatron looked to his master in surprise on his face.

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind, and the _His _chosen had been given the power. But it also seems that she is the Prime's daughter."

"Well then, let me strip the very flesh from their bodies!" Megatron gave the Fallen a confused look, "But I do not get that Prime has a daughter it is not possible...?"

"Things do not always seem possible yet it very well is, so it seems that you as the insects call them, are an Uncle."

Megatron's eyes widen slightly, but the Fallen continued, "And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers and sister. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains.

"Optimus! He protects the boy and his daughter."

"Then the boy will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours."

"Yes, if I may say, I have seen what my _niece_ can do."

The Fallen turned his head towards his apprentice and saw the smirk on his face, as Megatron continued, "We could use her power to aid us."

The Fallen narrowed his eye's as he saw what Megatron was saying, he nodded with a smirk of his own, "She may be very useful."

Starscream jumped down holding a dead hatchling as he spoke, "The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights. Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying!" 

**X.X.X.X.X**

Mikaela and I stopped at Sam's door as Mikaela opened it, her smiled dropped when we saw Sam kissing that blonde girl. "Sam?"

"Mikaela!"

"Is that your girlfriend?" the girl asked innocently, if I wasn't so mad at Sam right now I would have thrown her out the window.

"Uh-huh?" 

"Ex." Mikaela walked out the door with a heart broken look on her face. I stared at Sam and I felt my eye's darken.

"You bastard!" Sam's eye's widened, I had a sneer on my face as I retrained myself from going over there and strangling him, I slammed the door shut and ran to catch up with Mikaela.

I rubbed her arm, but we both stopped and turned when we heard a crash. We looked at each other with a panic look and ran back.

We gasped as we saw the Blonde girl's _METAL_ tongue wrapped around Sam's neck and that's when I realised just who that girl was but before I get a word out this guy with tanned skin and black hair walks up and starts talking.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice- whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

The Decepticon let Sam go and I grabbed the box with the small 'Con and threw it at her, missing going through a window. While Sam let out shriek like a little girl he is.

The Con started to transform and Sam took the chance to stand slamming the door shut and we all ran down the hall.

Sam led us all to some big building which I guessed right about being a library. When we got in we hid behind a desk.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" the guy said and I gave him a disgusted look.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whispered harshly. I rolled my eyes, was this really the time to argue?

"Look, it's not my fault, okay? Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" I snorted at Sam.

"You were a victim? Of what? Of what, a little eighty pound girl?" I glanced at Mikaela, she did know that was a 'Con... right?

"Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!" Sam whispered.

I gave his a 'What the fuck' look and commented, "You know we don't really want to know." I was ignored... nice.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela replied angrily. 

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!"

"Could you two shut the fuck up and ague _LATER!" _I snapped, they nodded reluctantly.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" The tanned guy said, Sam looked ready to puke while Mikaela and I stared at the weird guy.

…

…

…

And he puked.

Nice.

"Who are you?" We both asked.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site. Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!" he answered us.

"Then we would gladly give you to them." I said bluntly making Leonardo's eyes widen.

Suddenly there was an explosion that made us move again. I gasped but quickly called upon my armour. But I got a shock when I did, my whole armour has been upgraded. I gaped down at it for a moment before getting over it. I handed Novablade over to Mikaela.

"I'll distract it, you guys go on ahead." with a nod of my head and before any of them could say anything, I stood and leaped over the balcony and landed right on the con. It gave a shriek and I punched it before flipping backwards. It blasted at me however I activated my shield and it bounded of, hitting the wall; breaking it. I took hold of the dagger at my side and went at the Con again, "Guys run!"

At my voice, they came out of hiding and ran out the hole that we created while I brought the dagger down on at her eye, successfully stabbing it. She shrieked again. Taking that as my que to run, I did.

With my speed I was able to catch up to the group quickly and we ran out of the collage, Mikaela told Sam the grab the box with the 'Con in and then we jumped in a car and I began to hotwire it.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? So hot." Leonardo said, I stopped and turned, slapping him before going back to hotwiring it.

"Shut up werido!" I snapped back at him. I looked to see the blonde standing by the car we've in.

"Kiss this, bitch!" I yelled and slammed the 'Con against the lamp post. I quickly drove away from the collage.

We all screamed as a helicopter flew low in front of us. We were heaved up, a car crashed against us, making Sam's door swing open. After a lot of screaming and me pulling Sam back in the car, the helicopter 'Con dropped us to the ground, the car went though the roof of an old building. The car was suddenly sliced into two pieces while we screamed. I hopped out the car, my breath bitching when I saw Starscream kneeling in front of me.

I see movement at the corner of my eyes, I quickly turned my head just in time to see Megatron's face come over the rails.

I bit my lip as I looked into Megatron's red optics, I just couldn't help myself my commenting. "I thought you were dead, after you know... we ... _killed_ you." Sam turned his head to look at me with a glare that said 'shut the hell up'.

Megatron laughed and grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"Come here, boy and girl. Closer." Sam walked ahead of me. We are so screwed. I had a metallic taste in my mouth and I realised I had bit my lip to the point that it bled. I cursed silently as I licked my lips, but it was hidden by the mouth guard I had.

"You remember me, don't you." My _UNCLE! _said while Sam walked down the stairs with me still at the top.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" Megatron growled and threw Sam to a stone-like desk whatever it was.

"SAM!" I ran towards the rail but a giant claw grabbed me lifting me of the ground, I let out a small yell.

I shallowed, I felt Dad over the bond trying to calm my fear which was climbing extrememly fast. I don't think I had ever been this scared before.

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do." I looked down at Sam as did Megatron as he held him down with his claw.

"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen." 

I didn't heard the 'Doctor' very well but I did heard. "I'll scan you for Megatron. Take a look at your face, ah?"

I bit back a snicker, as it was a was really a bad time.

I closed my eye's tightly in disgust as the 'Doctor' had the thing climb into Sam's mouth. I nearly gagged.

"Oh, there they are." I opened eye's to see the symbols I had been seeing when I had gotten the large and hurtful headaches

"That's what I'm seeing in my head." Sam had taken the words right out of my mouth.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source." Megatron grinned

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

"Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?" we both paled at that. Sam looked scared as shit, can't blame him.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron told him with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Hold on. I- I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." The Doc bot was now moving around Sam's head as he spoke, pulling at his lips and nose, "I... think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and... and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?"

The Doc bot changed his tiny servo into a small buzz saw and raised it above Sam's head.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" I screamed down to it.

It was useless as I knew he's not going to stop, I tried to pull myself out of Megatron's grip again but he just held onto me firmer.

"So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds!" Sam started shouting as the Doc bot brought the buzz saw to his forehead to started digging in, " Wait, wait, wai-"

Suddenly all too familiar bots burst into the room, Dad from the ceiling and Bee from some side door thing. Bee was on the second floor shooting at Screamer. Megatron in shock dropped me on top of Sam to fight Dad. Sam and I quickly go up and jumping off the table barely dodging stray bullets. Sam and I both ran outside to avoid getting hit, but just as we were running out the door Megaton crashed through the window above us, barely missing us.

Sam and I were about to run back inside, but Megatron's servo swooped out to us. Not really thinking I shoved Sam to the floor letting the servo wrap around me. I let out a shout as I was tossed about, finally landing inside of Megatron's alt-mode, which happened to be really cool looking tank. I could hear explosions going off as I was jostled around the inside, seatbelt finally wrapping around me as I came close to hitting my head on top of the cab.

"Holy shit!" I yelped.

"Silence femme!" Megatron ordered right before he jumped again transforming all the while.

I was tossed out onto tall grass, rolling down it's incline from the momentum of being tossed. When I managed to catch myself and by that I meant - hitting my back against a tree. I panted as I tried to catch my breath I lost. Sam ran over helping me up and wrapped an arm under my arms as we ran.

"Hide, children!" Dad's voice called out as he and Megatron fought against.

Sam pulled me between two of the trees looking between them to Dad and Megatron. I could feel my heart skip a beat every time Dad was hit, I prayed to Primus that this would end well, but the bad feeling in my gut wouldn't go away.

Other Decepticons made their way over, Screamer landed a few feet behind behind Sam and I.

"Come here, Children." Starscream spat, both of us taking off again as Starscream started running at us.

Sam and I barely dodged one of the falling trees that had been hit by Megatron or Dad.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this plant. The boy and girl could lead us to it." Megatron explained to Dad, Sam pulled me away from the fallen tree and to another tree.

A 'Con suddenly came up behind Dad, getting him with his sword in his side. I felt my heart drop a little as Dad was starting to get tossed around between the three Decepticons, Megatron kicking him into some trees.

"Dad/Optimus!" Sam and I shouted.

I felt tears come to my eyes as Megatron shot him sending him flying right at Sam and I. I didn't even realize Sam was pulling me to avoid me getting landed me. Both of us getting thrown over a fallen tree and onto the ground, Dad rolling over us. Sam was quicker to move then me, pulling me under the tree to hide.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life." Megatron asked stalking over to us.

"Up! Get up!" Sam called to Dad glancing over our shoulders to see Megatron, then looking back to Dad.

"Please! Dad get up!" I pleaded.

"You'll never stop at one!" Dad was now getting up pulling out two of his blades, "I'll take you all on!"

Not really the time, but damn Dad looked badass. With that he spun around grabbing Starscream an throwing him before he cut off the other 'Con's blade, spinning around to Screamer. Sam pulled me closer to him as Dad swung at Megatron to punch Screamer away, before jumping on top of the other 'Con grasping his face with his sword and ripped his face in half, killing him.

"Piece of tin!" Dad commented dropping the dead 'Con to the floor. I noticed Dad as he walked over to some trees searching.

"Sam, Nora! Where are you!" Dad called out.

That's was it. I sprung out from my place below the tree with a shout, but it was useless. Megatron came up behind Dad before I could even warn him, he stabbed Dad right through the chest. Dad let out a pained shout gasping at the blade as Megatron twisted it before lifting Dad up off the ground and shot.

Tears were streaming down my fear as the fire exploded from Dad's chest.

"DAD!" I cried out jumping over the tree to go run to his side as he fell to the floor, but Sam jumped over and grabbed me pulling me back, "Sam let me go! Dad! Daddy!"

I could see the pain on Dad's face as he hit the floor, his head turning to look at us. No, no, no, no,! Dad, no please! Don't offline!

"Sam, Nora, run. Run!" NO

I shoved Sam off me as Dad's optics faded out, no. I couldn't hold it anymore, I let out a saddened wail dropping to my knees. The pain from our bond breaking was unlike anything I'd felt before. The AllSparks energy inside my body went wild at the pain, its energy flailing about my body, and the symbols started showing again.

I grabbed my head throwing it back and let out a scream. The energy was released outwards, trees being sent to the ground, Megatron and the other 'cons being sent flying back.

"Nora!" Sam shouted, but all I could heard was dull ringing as white light engulfed me.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The Fallen sat up straight at the sudden out burst of energy, his old body stiffened as he recognised it.

The All-Sparks energy, he knew something had happened as he felt the death of the last Prime, he grinned widely taking the death of Optimus Prime. All that was left was his Daughter.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Pain and numbness.

They were the only things I felt, my chest felt like my heart had been ripped out.

What had happened?

I flinched as I remembered.

Dad...

I felt tears well up in my closed eyes, was I asleep? I moved my fingers slightly. Okay I can move them now let's skip the next steps and try to open my eyes.

I felt my eyes flutter slightly but not open, it was then I noticed the soft stroking feeling on my side. I tried to shift and I felt the stroking stop and the person I guessed was 'Bee ran his fingers through my hair softly.

I forced my eye's open this time, and I had to keep blinking from the light in my eyes. But when it was fine I shifted and sat up.

"Nora." I looked behind me to see Bee with a sad smile on his face. I sniffed and turned, he pulled me into a hug. I let out a sob as I gripped his shirt tightly.

Bee gently rocked me as I let my tears out, staining his shirt. I pulled back a few minuets later my cries now down to sniffs.

"Sorry about your shirt."

He let out a laugh though you could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

He smiled weakly at me, leaning his forehead on mine. "It's okay," He mumbled against my forehead.

I pulled back and rubbed my eyes, I noticed we were in his alt-mode.

I moved over to get out and the door opened, I sent Bee a small smiled and climbed out. Blinking a few times letting my eye's adjust.

"Nora!" I looked to my left when I heard multiply voices call my name. Sam and Mikaela both ran over pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled against my neck as I let out a sniff. "It's my fault."

I shook my head pulling back, "It's not all your fault, Sam, Dad was protecting both of us." I rubbed my eyes.

I could still see the pain and guilt in his eyes but it lightened a little.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nora was sitting in between Bumblebee's legs, with Novablade in her lap as she played around with him. They all looked up when they heard Leo talking before both him and Sam walked into the area. "-Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is-"

Before Leo could say anything Mudlflap called out "Yo, Le-yo!" He jumped in shock.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear."

Mudflap commented, "That's 'cause you's a wuss."

Leo ignored him as he continued to talk to Sam, "You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

"Ooh, I think he's scared." at Mudflap's words Sam stopped turning to look at Leo.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids spoke this time looking to his brother

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

"Not in my trunk."

Leo cut in, trying to shut to two up, "Cut it out. I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!"

Nora stood up speaking this time exploding with anger, "_**YOU'VE **_had a hell of a day! Why don't you fucking shut up already."

Everyone fell silent starting at her. Nora's face a clouded with anger as Leo started wide eyed at her. "You. Are. Nothing. But. Whining! You fucking wanted this! Your getting what you wanted! Is it not what you wanted, if so we don't fucking CARE! My brother, my best friend, my boyfriend and those two (she pointed to the twins) and me have had a much worse day then YOU!"

Bee shot up and went to grab Nora but before he could get close to her was hit with some kinda of shield.

"_I LOST MY FATHER TODAY_ AND ALL YOUR DOING IS MAKING IT EVEN WORSE WITH YOUR PATHETIC WHINING" Nora's head dropped, hiding her eyes and tears that were falling, before looking up at Leo sharply, her blue partly red eyes became a deeper shade of red. Her eyes wondered over to Sam quickly saying the first part before her eyes found Leo's "Ever since I touch that sliver, I've had Primus blocked from my head, I've been seeing cybertronian letters in my head and more, _IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEN NONE OF US ARE FUCKING STOPPING YOU!"_

The air around Nora shifted, blowing around making a bubble like shield see-able to the eye. Nora started to glow a faint bluey purple. Before it suddenly stopped and she stalked out hitting her tense shoulder against Leo's nearly knocking him over.

"Mama!" Novablade called and ran after her. Bee shortly following giving the Spanish kid a death glare that would scare a Decepticon.

Leo shallowed thickly, Mikaela was holding back tears seeing her friend finally break down from all the weight that was on her shoulders. 

Sam simply stared at the spot his _sister_ had stood.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Nora!" Bee had picked Novablade up as they went looking for her. He was worried -big time, he'd never seen her that mad before, but what scared him was what happen while she was like that.

"Nora!" He called out to her again, he walked into a building that had a open door, he slowed to a stop when he saw Nora sitting on the floor.

It looked like she was meditating or something. Her breathing was slow, had he not had seen her chest rise and fall he would had thought she was dead. He flinched at the thought of losing her. Novablade jumped off his father's shoulder and crawled towards her on his little feet.

Multi-coloured eyes opened and Nora let out a soft sigh, picking her little Novablade up. Holding him to her chest, she looked up at Bee with tried eyes.

She sniffed blinking the tears that threatened to fall away. "Sorry," Bumblebee shook his head before saying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nora, you _have_ right to be angry."

Nora shook her head this time before replying her voice cracking slightly, "But it still doesn't give me a reason too. I was mad, so mad, that.. it _exploded _Bee. I wasn't able to keep my emotion in check, letting the Allsparks power take over. Had I not snapped out of it, I would have attacked him with it. I'm not sure of what it can even do, with me being Primus Chosen I don't know what effect it would have," She sniffed, gritting her teeth together.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Bumblebee and Novablade had gotten me to come back to the main area. Bee sitting in his true form with myself sitting on his leg.

"Bee, Nora, if you hate me, I understand." Bumblebee glanced down at Sam and I did the same. Bumblebee let out a small electronic squeal as he avoided eye contact. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

I sent my brother a sad smile while another electronic squeal was let out before Bee let a recording play, "Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life... After my sweetheart of course,.. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." I smiled lightly at his words. 

Sam sat down looking up at us, "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead." I blinked away tears that began to form before speaking.

"There's just some things you just _can't_ change, Sam." Everyone looked down to me and i climbed off of Bumblebee's leg.

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in." Sam said causing me to shake my head.

Bumblebee panicked slightly, "We- we've got to stick together." He stood up before quickly transforming into his alt-mode.

"You're not going to do that." Mikaela spoke not looking at Sam, I sent her a grateful smile. 

"Yes, I am."

Bumblebee rolled forward bumping into Sam's legs before letting a recording play, "Everything we worked for will be wiped out. In one day!" Sam got a thoughtful face, quickly looking up to the twins.

"You two."

"Mm?" "Huh?"

"Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam spoke again, having their attention, he pointed to the symbols he had painted on his arm. "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

The Green twin pointed to his arm as he spoke, "Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo... That's, that's like... that's Cybertronian."

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there." the red twin mumbled, making me let out a giggle.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

"Read? Uh-" Skid looked to his brother

"We... No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much." Sam glanced over to me with a hopeful look.

I simply shook my head, a apologetic look on my face, "Sorry Sam, that was something Primus never taught me."

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can."

"Look who came sashaying back." Skids spoke pointing to Leo.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that." Mudflap said.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" I shook my head and gave an eye roll at him, letting out a slightly laugh at Mudflap's reply.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." the twins chuckled at their joke.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam and myself spoke in unison.

_"__Robo-Warrior."_

"Who the fuck is Robo-Worrior?" I grunted, shooting Leo a raised brow look.

Sam simply sighed while Bee and Mikaela laughed, Novablade chirping along with the twins. Leo smiled lightly.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Whoa! Another long chapter, as you could tell Nora has gotten a armour upgrade, it will be the cover photo most probley by the time you've read this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's not as long but i hope you enjoy. i do not own Transformers, if i did, Nora would be a character in it XD and i'd be super rich.**

**i only own Nora and Novablade.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Bumblebee parked at the side of a deli with the twins behind him, "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

Sam, Mikaela and myself pushed the door open and walked in, Leo was pointing to a man raising his voice, "Robo-Warrior. It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me." Both Sam and I muttered staring at Simmons

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!" As Simmons was getting the people out Leo asked "Wait a minute. You know this guy?"

"We're old friends."

"Best buddies" You could practically feel the sarcasm coming off of my voice.

"Old friends? Best buddies? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

A woman said talking to Simmons, "Moron! Where's the whitefish?"

A dark skinned man, hit a piece of meat, yelling "Hey! Don't touch me with the pig."

"Yakov!"

Said man looked to Simmons "What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out."

My lips twitched upwards asking, "You live with your mama?"

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news, alien kids."

"Yeah, I know" Sam said.

"And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

"Can you give us five seconds? Look, hold on, we need your help." I started in a panicked tone.

Simmons spun around to face me, "Reaaaally? You need my help?"

Sam took over again, "I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"I've also been seeing the symbols inside my head!" I spoke up again.

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Bee and I both looked up at Simmons as he spoke.

Sam nodded, "Right."

Simmons pointed behind him, turning quickly calling out, "Meat locker, now!"

"Dead pigs."

Mikaela, Bee and myself all mumbled 'yuck' at the same time.

"What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother." Bee and I let out a slight laugh as Simmons open a hatch.

_"__An entire city flat. How do you explain that? Are you saying you believe in aliens now?"_

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols." I watched with widened, looking around in amazement. "Okay, Cube-brains. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons opened a file letting Sam see.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." Simmons set some photos on the table letting us see them "China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" Simmons ranted

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things?... Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

I narrowed my eyes ingnoring the last part and said, "Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

Simmons looked to her, "On Earth?"

"On Earth." Both Sam and I confirmed

"Another source?"

"Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my- our heads, would lead him there." Sam said

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it pre-dates them. It's before them." I stuttered out.

"So it comes before them?" Simmons looked over to me and I nodded.

"Correct." I said.

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking" Simmons gave a chuckle "terms with them."

Mikaela glanced over to me, we both shared a look, "Actually, we are."

After getting the metal box from Bee's trunk, I set the it on the table back in the hidden basement. The Con inside shouting, "Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad." Mikaela said.

"Open it." Sam spoke back.

The some drone let out a roar jumping out the box, Leo screamed, Sam and Simmons shouting, "Whoa!"

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" The small blue bot shouted.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there." Simmons said, I rolled my eyes and noticed he had binoculars. What the frick? "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

"Yeah. Nice story, Simmons. Can we get down to business now?" I asked impatiently, _and_ _I need to work on that._

Simmons gave me a quick nod and got his case out. I let out a disgusted yell as Simmons ripped of his trousers showing us his pants? I don't really know what to call them saying.

"Hold those." he said throwing his trousers at someone. I found someone covering my eye and that person gave a warning growl, I'm pretty sure it was Bumblebee – my guess as to who Simmons threw his trouser to would be Sam. We all grimaced and I turned so I was facing Bee, who smiled and pecked my lips.

"What is that?" Sam asked disgusted.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing," Simmons told us, shrugging it off. I shook my head and leaned against Bee while Simmons sorted himself out. He put on a jacket and Mikaela put some kind of stick on his back, "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills." he continued, throwing a pill bottle at Sam, "Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time." After taking one himself and giving Mikaela on, Sam passed the bottle to me. I took one then passed to Leo.

"Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road." Simmons pulled out a taser gun and I could have squealed in excitement, eh you know, it we weren't in the current situation.

"Whoa, whoa, no, listen, I can't do this." Leo started to protest as he freaked out. I gave a quiet huff in annoyance.

"Come on Leo, you need to grow up and do what's needed to be done." I started with a firm stare.

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die." Leo cried, ignoring what I had said... nice. Please note the sarcasm.

"Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid." Simmons started backing Leo up by banging his chest against Leo's, "You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter." Simmons told him, Leo nodded fearfully before Simmons turned to me.

"Think your alien boyfriend and yourself could take a few guards down?" He asked and I nodded, Simmons ten pasted me a taser. I handed Novablade over to Mikaela and gave her a smile.

Bee and I went in ahead of everyone else, hand in hand. I spotted some guards right away, getting into character.

"Excuse me, the museum is closing, were going to have to ask you to leave," one of them said.

I looked up to them fearfully, "But you have to help us! Our little boy's gone missing." I cried and Bee pulled me into a hug while rubbing my back.

"It's alright ma'am. We'll find him, please calm down." the guard said but I kept crying, "And you the father?" he asked Bee who nodded.

"Yes." he said somewhat heart-brokenly. "We've looked ever where for him."

One nodded, "Come with us, well look through the cameras." I gave them a watery smile.

"Thank you ever so much."

"Well, there is no sign of the little boy yet, what does he look like?" the guard asked.

"Well he's kinda pale and had blonde hair like his father and blue eyes. He's about up to my hip." I said and place my hand there. Both men were looking at the cameras so I took my chance, smiling to Bee. I grabbed my taser and electrocuted one of them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" the other yelled, but before he could do anything Bee punched him in the face, knocking him out. He grinned sheepishly at my raised brow.

"All right, now to just cut of the cameras" I mumbled and started to play about with the computer. It took me a few minutes but I managed to do it and Bee and I were out soon after.

"I got to get the tracker, all right." Simmons said rummaging through his bag. Sam pulled out the Cube sliver with some tweezers and started pointing it at different planes as Leo regained his composure and stood.

"Be good." Mikaela warned the small bot. The bot transformed into a little remote controlled car and started to drive away, we ran after him while Simmons pointed his tracker thing around.

"Look, look. Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he's going," I called out, pointing to the bot who was driving like a maniac but without a doubt, knew where he was going. After I said that we all took off after him.

"He knows something." Mikaela commented.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He knows something!" Mikaela exclaimed. The small bot stopped in front of a giant, black plane and I recognized it as one of the planes from the photo.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked, pointing the the tracker at the plane.

"Yeah?" Sam nodded.

"Blackbird." said in amazement. The small bot suddenly transformed again.

"Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." the bot told him. Bee wrapped his arms around my waist as we stepped closer. Sam pointed to shard at the plane and the sliver flew towards it. An electrical current seemed to go over the plane.

Mikaela ran under the plane but stopped, my heart jumping at her words, "Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon?" Simmons whispered in shock, "Behind the MiG now!" he shouted just as he plane started to transform, Bee pulled me back and we all ran under the plane, hiding from the Decepticon. The bot drove over and hid with us.

"Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves!" he shouted, we slowly came out from under the plane but Bee still held me slightly behind him in an protective manner. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well." the bot said and I let out a chuckle.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikaela commented. Jetfire had moved to the doors of the hanger and pointed his cannons at them.

"I command these doors to open! Fire! I said, fire!" a missile did fire but it went the wrong way and came out towards but however for our luck it didn't exploded. I raised a brow as Bee who chuckled. "Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts."

Jetfire then went to knocking the doors of the hanger down himself when he busted out Sam called, "Wait a second!"

We all sprinted after Jetfire who had made some distance between us.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane." Simmons yelled out looking at all the damage. Bumblebee and the twins came up towards us we ran.

"Right. I'm on a mission." Jetfire shouted, pushing planes out of his way.

"WAIT! Jetfire!" I yelled after him.

"What do you want?" Jetfire yelled back.

"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam called up to him.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?" Jetfire asked.

"Earth." I said, Jetfire turned to me with a scowl.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt." he spat, leaning towards me, his optics flashed with shock before they went back to normal. Perhaps he... "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons." Sam told him solemnly. Jetfire groaned.

Jetfire growled out, "Well, I change sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean, change sides?" Sam asked

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" Jetfire said and I nodded in agreement.

"Damn right," I huffed with another nod, he looked at me curiosity before looking away.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" the bot asked.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." Jetfire told him. The bot then when over to Mikaela and kissed her foot.

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?" we all started at him in disgust as he humped her foot.

"Aw, you're cute." Mikaela said and I gave her the strangest look.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name." now dubbed Wheelie, panted.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam said in disgust.

"At least he's faithful, Sam." Mikaela said, and Bee snickered causing Sam to glare at him.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." Sam snapped, "Can you just... can you stop?" Sam kicked Wheelie off and he crawled over to me but Bee put his foot in front of me.

"Don't even think about it." Bee growled, Wheelie looked up at him in fear before backing off.

I smiled before mumbling, "You sexy when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I don't want him humping you leg." he mumbled back, I grinned over my shoulder at him before looking back to Jetfire who was staring at us with narrowed and curious eyes.

"What were you saying?" Sam asked. Jetfire slammed his fist his fist into the ground before yelling, "I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!" I stared up at him like he was crazy, which he most likely was.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." Wheelie mumbled.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked us.

"No." Simmons said shaking his head.

"Nothing!" Jetfire suddenly shouted making us jump, "But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!" weird sounds came from Jetfire and a parachute suddenly came out of his arse and pulling him back, making him fall. I jumped and ran over to him.

"Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. Aww." Jetfire said, slamming his fist down again.

"You okay?" I asked, he once again gave me an odd look before nodding his head.

"Yes."

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." Sam said, looking a little proud of himself.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo commented and I chuckle slightly. Then the symbols started flashing in my vision and taking this as an advantage, I took the knife off of Sam and knelt down. Drawing the symbols into the ground,

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind., Sam's too, all this is in our mind and Megatron wants what's in them. Him and someone called the Fallen." I explained as I stood again.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire stuttered, "I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." he told us before pointing to the symbols with his walking stick, "These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key!" Jetfire exclaimed,

"Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

"No time to explain." He told us before putting his hands around us, electric currents sparking. We all held onto each other and shouted in protest, "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire scream and before I could black out I called on my armour which I felt appear before everything went back.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Reviews would help greatly.**

**Until next time,**

**Xehpos**


	4. AN Important note, please read

**Hey guys. **

**I was just wondering if I was to do a story on TF: Prime, would you read it? I've been re-watching the first few episode and was wondering.**

**It would have Nora, not a different OC. This is the reason why I wanted to ask.**

**It would be great to let me know,**

**Xephos.**

**PS: chapter will be on its way shortly. Hopefully I'll have it done by Thursday or Friday.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the people that said they would read the TF: Prime story if I was to do one and because of that I will. Once I finish this, I will start on that along with third movie. It will hopefully have more frequent updates while the movie will have twice every 2-3 weeks. It will be so that I have time to work on my other stories too.**

**ALSO Nora will be with Bee, she will be the same except for her age, she'll be 16 in it, so she would be going to school. That would be how she meets Jake, Raf and Miko.**

**I want to finish this before doing that because other wise the story will contain spoilers for the end of this story.**

**Anyway onto the chapter.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

I was awoken by my body being slammed into sand, I gasped. My eyes snapping closed when I was blinded by the suns rays. I rolled over onto my front and lay my head on my arms as I tried to take deep breaths.

But it hurt like a bitch.

I gave a strange sounding inhale before I was able to find my normal breathing pattern. I was glad that I had donned my armour before Jetfire had a chance to teleport us where ever it was he wanted to go. Otherwise that would have hurt a shit load more.

I groaned, "Fuck."

I sat up and looked around, using my arm as a way to block the sun from my eye but I still squinted them. I finally stood to my full hight. I twitched when a sudden wave of energy passed through my body.

My empty head was no longer empty, _'Primus?'_

"_Yes my child? I am deeply sorry for what has happened, I wish I could have been there for you however the All-Spark seemed to have a rebellious train of thought when the images started within your mind and it forced me out."_

The sound of Primus' voice was soothing, I sighed. I was about to say something to him when Primus cut me off.

"_I am deeply sorry but I am not allowed to tell you anything. This is the time for humans to show what they can do and for one to prove themselves worthy."_

_What... the fudge cakes?_

Suddenly Primus blocked himself making my jaw drop open slightly, "You jerk," I muttered anger, kicking at the sand. I looked up once more and glanced around.

"NORA!"

At my name my head snapped round to the voice that belonged to Sam. He was waving with one hand in the air, Bumblebee and the others with him. I raised one hand before jogging towards them.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-" Jetfire cut off Simmons' rant by slamming his cane onto the ground.

"Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt." Jetfire snapped.

I turned to him, my mouth ajar, "Egypt?!"

"When did you... when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" Sam shouted, standing from the rock he was sitting one. His hand now bandaged by Mikaela.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Jetfire said sitting down.

"Dul-" before Sam could continue on the useless topic I cut him off.

"Look, that doesn't matter now. What's done, is done, okay?" I said giving Sam a firm glance before turning to Jetfire, "Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?" Simmons nodded, pointing at me.

Jetfire gave a sigh like sound, standing before speaking, "This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self!" He shouted, I sighed myself and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it." Simmons ordered, slamming his fist into his other hand.

Jetfire, who had his back to us, turned his head towards us, "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns." Jetfire stood as tall as he could before looking over his shoulder to the sun.

"Destroy suns?" Sam and myself repeated.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was..."

"The Fallen." I stated, Jetfire looked down at me before nodded.

"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

Jetfire showed us a hologram of the event, I stared in awe. I felt that I had heard of this before, some where at some point! I just couldn't place it, I also didn't miss the fact that Jetfire was looking at me as he told his story.

"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

Mikaela, how finally spoke up, asked: "Okay, so how do we stop him?"

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." Jetfire replied, his eyes flickering over to me in wonder but I just didn't know why! It was really getting to me.

"_Much like your father when he was younger. In time you will understand."_ I heard a female voice within my head, I froze. It was angelic as it echo inside my mind. But as soon as it was there, it left. I brushed it off for now, looking over to Sam as he spoke.

"Optimus Prime?"

My heart twisted in grief at my fathers name. It seemed to show on my face as Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" Jetfire asked looking down at Sam in shock.

"He sacrificed himself to save us." Sam replied grimly, looking over to me. I tightly closed my eyes. I felt Bee come up behind me and wrap his arms around me comfortingly.

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen, except for a Primus Choice." Jetfire sighed.

My eyes snapped open in shock, I quickly ran after Jetfire who was walking away, "Hey! Jetfire!"

he stopped and looked down at me, "Yes, Choice?"

"You said I could stop him, right?" I asked, hope was being to form only to be crushed at him reply.

"Only a full cybertronian can."

I shock my head as an idea came to mind, "The Matrix of Leadership's energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, right?... Could that energy somehow be used to reactivate my father and bring him back to life?"

"Father?" Jetfire asked in confusion.

"Optimus Prime, she's his daughter." Sam said, Jetfire's optics widened with shock before a hidden grin worked onto his face.

Jetfire hummed before standing to his full hight, "It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

Jetfire turned to us-Sam, sharply saying: "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. _When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway!_ Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" Jetfire almost shouted before waving us off.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find _you_."

without another word, we all climbed into Bumblebee's alt-mode, me in the drives seat. With everyone in, Bee took off with the twins following behind us.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry for it being short but I wanted to end it there. Please don't forget to let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**Xephos**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only any character I have created.**

**So~ here is the next chapter, some of it feels rushed but I love the ending.**

**Anyway, I've got a realistic drawing of Nora on my DevinArt page, I'll leave a link on my FF page if you'd like to see it. I have to say it's my best realistic piece.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip.'" Simmons told us as he hung up his phone.

"That's the Dagger's Tip." I repeated nodding.

"It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." Simmons showed me one of his weird devices with the location of Dagger's Tip.

"First things first, we've got to get Dad to the Dagger's Tip." I stated once I'd looked at the device.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asked.

I smirked, looking in the divers mirror at him and said: "I'm gonna make a call."

It wasn't longer before we had police on our tails, Sam stating the obvious, "We got cops... Whoa!"

"I know, I know..." Simmons growled. Just as Simmons spoke, Bee swerved down onto the other road with the twins behind us but also the police.

"I can't go to prison, guys." Leo cried. I rolled my eyes but ignored him and looked out of Bee's back window to see that the police were still right behind us but we were coming up to a town. Hopefully we'd be able to lose them there.

"Nora, we got to get off this road and lay low." Simmons told me, I nodded, agreeing.

I glanced out the mirror once more before speaking to Bee, "Bee, take you wheel," I smirked at the joke and unpopped the seatbelt. I turned my body and leaned out the window that Bee had lowered, as I did I summoned my dagger and flipped it in the air so I now had ahold of the blade. Ignoring the blade as it broke my skin, I leaned out and angled it before swiftly throwing it.

Seconds later the blade hit the first police car's front wheel and it swerved, driving into fruit baskets.

I sat back down into the driver seat, "Nora! You just lost yo-" before Sam could continue, I re-summoned my dagger, smirking to Sam who was sat in the back on the right. He blinked and opened and closed his mouth several times before keeping it closed.

We then turned down an empty road, Bee and the twins transformed and we all hid in the alleyway. Bee was holding onto the wall with one hand while holding Mudflap by his leg with his other. Skids was a little bit behind the pair.

"Man, stupid cops! Ah-ha-ha!" Mudflaps said while laughing.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja." Skids snickered.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face." Mudflap snapped to his twin making me roll my eyes.

"They're gone." Mikaela whispered as she removed the black cloth from her face while turning to us. We all came out of hiding and formed a small circle like shape but we were also kinda scattered around? But it mattered not as I turned to Simmons.

"Okay, we're running out of time." I said, "We gotta make the call to Lennox-" I was cut of by Simmons.

"You and Sam are on the Worldwide Wanted List." Simmons hissed, "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" he exclaimed. I gave him a look and my baby Novablade copied me but with his arms crossed.

Resisting the need to cuddle the hell out of my baby, I said: "That's why you're gonna call."

Simmons turned to me and I raised my brow, "Oh. Okay. That's a good idea."

"All right." Sam said nodding. I, too, nodded but I did so to Novablade, a clear sign I wanted him to transform back into a phone. Which he did but not before rubbing against my face, letting out a cute purr as he did.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison." He said sheepishly. We went through the alleyway and Sam told Bee and the twins something and Leo went on look out.

I stood next to Simmons, looking both ways. I glanced to him as he spoke.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the one that's half alien, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." he stopped and his eyes widened, looking behind me. I turned and saw Leo sprinting towards us.

"Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes." Simmons said before putting the phone down but fell off the wall making me wince.

"Whoa, wait, who are you?" Sam asked making me roll my eyes. _Idiot._

"Wait! It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!" Leo said quickly urgently. Our eyes widened and we started running back to Bee and the twins.

"Move, move, move, move. Let's go." Sam whispered as we ran.

**X.X.X.X.X**

We were once again driving with me in the drivers seat.

"Okay, let's go over it again." Sam asked.

Sam and Simmons then repeated what Jetfire had told us,_ "__When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings will reveal the doorway."_

"That's what he said. You know what that means?" Simmons asked, looking over to me. I glanced at him. I sighed.

"_When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip – _could possible mean dawn, hence why they used the word but it could also mean dusk. However, _the Three Kings will reveal the doorway, _I have no idea. I'm sorry." I shook me head with another sigh, "Do you have any other ideas?"

"I have no idea." Simmons said in a blunt tone.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport." Leo squeaked out from the seat behind me. I bit my lip, this could be a major problem. Bee pulled to a stop in front of the barrier. The custom officer shouted something to us before coming down the steps of whatever he was stood one.

"They got cameras at the top." I whispered and leaned back into Bee's alt-mode more as a way to hopefully hide my face.

"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people." Simmons told us, I rolled my eyes for the 10th time this hour.

"Yeah." Wheelie said making me jumped slightly, I had forgotten he was there. Oops?

"I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab." Simmons stated proudly. Wow, who gives a flying fuck? The officer faced us and I saw he was small, like really small.

…

…

He reminded me of those munchkins from Willy Wonka, is that racist? Please tell me it's not...

"Oh great, a frickin' munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie whispered and I let out a snicker but gently pushed him back behind my seat. I held back a growl as the officer slid his finger along Bee's hood making me cringe. The office then said something in Egyptian, possible Arabic if I was correct.

"Ashu-fanah... The Dagger's... Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan," the guy nodded as Simmons continued, "We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family." Simmons put his arms over my head and I smiled to the man. "This is my son, my other son, my daughter, my weird daughter. We're tourists, from New York."

_I'll ignore that insult._

"New York?" the officer asked, smiling.

"Yes. Yes." Simmons said nodding.

"Fifty kilometres." The munchkid said happily pointing down the road.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much." Simmons thanked the man as the gate opened.

"New York!" he said again.

"I know. I know you from somewhere." Simmons said smiling.

"Go Yankees!" The officer cheered.

As we pasted, I laughed and clapped Simmons' back.

"Good job," we grinned to each other.

**X.X.X.X.X**

When we finally stopped, we'd found a old building what was located near the pyramid.

"Ssh. Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape- ow!" Skids whispered before Bee walked past him and pushed him out of the way, making the small bot fall to the floor. I let out a laugh at the sight, I stopped and looked up at the building.

"Awesome!" Simmons cried, I raised a brow looking over, "I think aliens built that." he started talking to himself and the only thought in my head was – _the guy is absolutely crazy._

Sam asked me to break the lock, which I did and I let everyone else enter before me. Sam turned to Bee and the twins, who were now in their alt-modes, "Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?"

Bee's holoform appeared and nodded to Sam, with that we stepped in and closed the door.

"Yeah, some of us got work to do! Dumb Autobots." Wheelie snapped, I kicked him lightly in the head with a firm glare.

"You're one of those dumb Autobots now," he mutely nodded and wheeled off somewhere.

Bee sighed as he mumbled how he hated the small bot, I laughed and kissed his cheek, "But he had helped us. So he can't be that bad, give him some time."

Bee just sighed once more before placing a kiss on my lips.

After still having no ideas, I had been able to get Bee to go and get some bits as we couldn't and I made everyone some dinner. After that everyone parted ways to do their own thing. Bee and myself were sat outside away from the twins, Bee had brought his alt-mode over as well.

Bee and I were lay on the ground and were watching the stars, having simple conversation. That was one of the things I loved about Bee and our relationship, just having small, simple talks were some of the best conversation we had as we'd always find a way to make it funny. I smiled at the thought.

Bee ran his fingers across my cheek gently with me leaning into his touch, he lent down so our noses were touching. Eyes closed Bee mumbled, "I love you."

I quickly pecked his lips, a smile of my own on my face, "I love you too."

Bumblebee suddenly sat up and stood, I sat up myself, "Bee?" I asked.

Bee turn to me and pulled me up my waist, I gasped as he barked out a laugh. I blushed in embarrassment., "Shut up," I lightly slapped his chest.

I blinked when I suddenly heard music, I turned my head to Bee's alt-mode to see his doors open. I looked back to Bee who lay his head on my shoulder,

"All the tears could drown a fire,  
The stars would fall and time would stop,  
If I could reach a little higher,  
If Jupiter was close enough, oh~."

_Oh my god, was Bee...?_

"I lost my place, I found the answer,  
I heard it on, the radio,  
If I return and take my chances,  
If only I could let her know."

_Oh God he was, Bee was..._

Before I could finish the thought, Bee suddenly pulled himself away. He lay his forehead against mine as he continued to sing.

"My heart is open and the sky's on fire,  
I hear the drum and I hear the choir,  
The universe was made for us and, oh oh,  
The stars and the lovers,  
A universe made for us and, oh oh,  
The stars and the lovers,  
So let go, hold on to each other.

If I could run a million hours,  
And hold the oceans, in my hands,  
If I could have one superpower,  
It would be to make you understand."

Bee then suddenly pulled away but I gasped as he spun me around before pulling me against him, my back against his chest. He went onto sing,

"My heart is open and the sky's on fire,  
I hear the drum and I hear the choir,  
The universe was made for us and, oh oh,  
The stars and the lovers,  
A universe made for us and, oh oh,  
The stars and the lovers,  
So let go, hold on to each other."

Be once again spun me around, I twirled outwards a few times before stopping and found myself being pulled against Bee once more.

"I lost my place, I found the answer,  
I heard it on, the radio,  
If only I could let her know~."

Bumblebee lay his forehead against mine again, this time our noses touching softly.

"My heart is open and the sky's on fire,  
I hear the drum and I hear the choir,  
The universe was made for us and, oh oh,  
The stars and the lovers,  
A universe made for us and, oh oh,  
The stars and the lovers,  
So let go, hold on to each other.

Oh oh, the stars and the lovers,  
So let go, hold on to each other."

With out another moment, Bee locked his lips with mine. My fingers running though his short curly dirty blonde hair. The passionate kiss broke when I pulled away for air, I smiled up at Bee. His eyes glowing brightly.

We were completely unaware of the seven sets of optics that watched from beyond.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Song is Stars &amp; Letters by Matt Cardle. I love his songs XD, anyway I really love the ending scene. **

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Xephos**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Transformers only my own Characters.**

**this is a short one but the next chapter will be soon, so don't worry.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, she has surprised us all by how far she has come over the last few years."

"Indeed."

"But why, is the question"

"No, my children, it is when and how."

"What ever do you mean?"

"She has come very far as one of you brothers has said but within time, she will be granted it. However that two is we do not yet know is how and when..."

**X.X.X.X.X**

I was cuddled up with Bumblebee in the back seat of his alt-mode. Bee was already sleeping and I was almost there when Sam came running over and yelled: "Nora! Bumblebee!"

Bee jolted awake, he groaned and lay back down, "Piss off, Sam."

The black haired male glared slightly, "Come on, I know what the riddle means," with that Sam ran back into the building. I sighed and sat up while rubbing my eyes. I felt Bee sit up also, he placed a kiss just under my ear and I hummed.

"Some times I really want to strangle Sam." Bumblebee growled lowly.

I snorted a laugh.

I smiled and pecked his lips, "Come one, this is important," so with that we both got out and walked hand in hand to where the others were."

"Simmons! Leo! Wake up!" Sam shouted once we reached the place they'd been sleeping. Sam before either could reply started speaking again," Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?"

"No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?" Leo shock his head as he snapped.

"Here. Get up. Up, up." Sam told them.

"What is he talking about?" Simmons looked to Bumblebee and myself. I shrugged, but followed Sam as did everyone else to to roof.

"Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon?" Sam asked

"That's Orion's belt," I said raising a brow but it clicked into place, "_But_ it's also called the Three Kings!" I pointed as I spoke.

"The reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars. It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face." I said in realisation.

Simmons nodded and pointed as I had, "They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

We all looked to one another before I spoke again, "Then lets go, we don't know how much time we have left."

Within a few minutes we were back in Bee's alt-mode and on the road with the twins behind us. As normal I was in the drivers seat.

We got out of Bee and stood, I blocked the sun from my eyes and I walked in front of everyone, Simmons speaking after a few moments, "Got to be around here somewhere. I-" He paused when he noticed the old building Sam and I were staring at.

Okay, I'm admitting it, I was always a sucker for old runes such as this. I stared at it in awe. It was a large building like monument, beautiful. It was built out of stone and had pillars and other pieces carved into it.

"You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?" Simmons said as we walked towards it.

I ignored Skids and Simmons, running towards the large doorway. Bumblebee stood outside as a guard. I closed my eyes when I saw that there was nothing there. No tomb and no key. Nothing but an old drawing on the wall.

I glanced over to Sam as he spoke, "It's here somewhere, guys."

"Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo sarcastically asked.

Simmons commenting with, "In his defence, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh... Nope." Leo said, turning around pretending to look for something. I sat down by the painting with Sam who held his head in his hands. "Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here." Leo exclaimed. Simmons turning and glared, stepping towards him.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Simmons shouted.

"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo snapped back to the older man.

"It's not over." Sam said looking up.

"It is over. It's done." Leo glared at Sam as he spoke.

We all stood and went to exit, the twins going first but when I reached the doorway, I began to hear whispering, muttering. It filled my mind, it wasn't English, no, it was cybertronian. I stopped and looked over my shoulder before turning my whole body. I ignored the twins as they fought.

"Nora?" I heard Mikaela but I also ignored her. She must have noticed I began to walk back in, "Nora!"

"Can't you hear the voices?" I asked quietly.

I stopped at the painting and the whispering became louder, I shifted and placed my ear on the painting.

"_Come."_

"_Find us."_

"_Come, Chosen, find us."_

It continued, I stepped back and glared before cocking my fist back, I was going to hate myself for doing this, and punched the wall. My fist went through and so did some of my arm. I heard a collection of gasps in the room and the whispering suddenly stopped.

Sam ran over as I stepped back, Bee whirled and I smiled back at him. There, behind the wall was a metal hand and on them was the language of the Primes.

"Oh my God." Sam whispered, looking over to me, "The symbols... Bee! Shoot it."

Bumblebee climbed in and we all moved away from the painting, I stood just off from where Bee was stood. His cannon formed and he shot, creating a larger hole. With was big enough for us humans to fit in.

I knelt down next to it before slowly climbing inside. Being careful not to touch anything in fear I would cause some damage.

To be so willing to give their lives to hide a key, I smiled. I looked around in awe, they looked different from what I thought they would have but also in a way the did.

"Wow!" Simmons muttered as he walked in.

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about." Sam said.

"The tomb of the Primes." Simmons said in amazement.

Leo shouted and his voice echoed around, I smack him round the head, "Don't, that's disrespect. This is the resting place of six of the most well know Primes to exist." Leo held in hands up in a 'I give up' pose.

"Nora, look at this." Sam called, I turned and walked over to him and Mikaela. I saw them kneeling around on of the Primes' hands and inside was a sharp and skeletal looking things.

"The Matrix!" I said in awe, my eyes widening at the sight of it. We'd found the Key! We could being Dad back! Sam leaned forwards and lifted the Matrix higher but it suddenly started to disintegrate into sand. I looked down at it tears filling my eyes.

"No- No. No... no." Sam mumbled out in shock.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust." Simmons whispered. I fell backwards and leaned against one of the Primes, my head fell into my hands.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end." I barely whispered, my voice cracking as I did. The sound of planes came form above and Simmons and Leo ran out to see what it was. The tears slipped down my cheeks as realisation seemed to hit me like a train, we couldn't bring my father back. I then mentally slapped myself. _No_. We can still do this. It's not over, not after everything. I sat up and looked down at the sand.

"There's got to be a way." I mumbled.

"You can't bring him back, Nora. There's nothing left." Mikaela said gently. I looked to her in frustration.

I through my arms out as I yelled, ignoring what I had told Leo moments before, "Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this." I shouted making Mikaela and Sam look at me in shock, "There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in our heads led us here for a purpose, Sam." I then pulled off my shoe then my sock before throwing it to Sam, who started collecting the Sand.

"Everyone's after us because of what we know, and what I know is that this is going to work." I said in determination.

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikaela asked.

I turned to Mikaela, with a firm stare as I replied, "Because I in believe it."

**X.X.X.X.X**

**It would be great to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Xehpos**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my Ocs.**

**This chapters made me cry so much while writing it's not even funny, (sniff sniff)**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

We were once again driving, this time full speed. Everyone was silent as I sat in the drivers seat, I let out a breath and a suddenly something caught my eye, "That's them, right there. See the flare?"

Simmons pointed out of Bee's front window for the others to see, "Right over there! You see it?" 

My eyes widened when I spotted missiles coming towards us, "Shit!" Bee suddenly swerved around the missile and I was thrown into the door. 

"Sam!" Mikaela cried

"Oh! Whoa!" was Sam reply as derby from a missile shot towards up. Bee quickly turned and the twins followed, I glanced into the mirror to see Leo trying his hardest not the cry out. Until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh God. Please God! Please."

Mikaela looking annoyed and not wanting to do this right now said: "Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out." 

"Please God please-"

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons said cutting Mikaela off.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!" Leo continued to cry. 

"Shut up and let her drive!" Mikaela stressed.

"Just stop screaming-" Sam started.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I cut Sam off losing my cool. Pulling a tazer out, I shoved it onto Leo's neck. Everyone went silent as I retraced the tazer and faced forwards.

"You're scary when you're angry, you know that?" Simmons said in both awe and nervousness. Just as he said that, Starscream transformed and shot more missiles at us.

I glared at him, "I just can't take that guy anymore." I quickly looked forwards again and spoke to Bee, "Lose him, Bee!" Bumblebee drove through some dust, covering our location before skidding to a stop.

We all got out, Leo who had woken up did too. Sam was first to speak, "We've got to split up. Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? We've gonna get to Optimus." Sam gestured between himself and I.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers," Simmons said before turning to me, "I hope that dust works, kid."

I mumbled something under my breath before hugging both Simmons and Leo and said, "Try not to get yourselves killed out there." Simmons chuckled and hugged back. 

Bumblebee activated his holoform and pulled me into a hug before kissing me lovingly before disappearing. We all gave Leo and Simmons one final nod before running away. Bee then started to drive the opposite way.

We ran for a small while before running up a small mountain of rock and saw two flares that had been shot.

"Look. There it is. We got a couple miles." Sam said taking Mikaela's hand and we all took of running again.

We ran down a small sand hill, I was already panting. I'd never run this far before and my legs were beginning to hurt but I ignored the pain. I gasped as I spotted meteors but I knew they weren't Autobots, rather Deceptions.

"Sam, Nora." Mikaela whispered to us and we quickly ran through the door shed opened. Sam being last in closed it.

"I don't think they saw us. Get down. Get down." Mikaela, Sam and I all moved into corners, "Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

Mikaela stared at Sam, "But what if it doesn't work?"

I nodded before speaking, "It's gonna work."

Mikaela glanced to me and stressed, "Yeah, but what if it doesn't?"

"It's gonna work. It will work." Sam replied this time reassuringly. They moved apart and the floor shook as a Decepticons moved around the house, speaking in cybertronian. I glanced up at the roof and blinked to stop the dust from getting in my eyes. Mikaela covered her mouth and started the shake. I placed a hand gently on her leg for comfort.

I glanced to Sam as he picked up a sword and he seemed to put it in a hole before pulling it out. He looked through it while I gently rubbed circles on Mikaela's leg. We all heard a weird buzzing noise and Sam reached into the hole and pulled out what looked like a metal fly. It had a satellite like dish on it's back and spikes on it's head.

"What is it?" I asked, confusion present on my face.

Sam didn't answer and the fly squealed loudly before Sam pulled off its head. Everything went silent before suddenly the roof was ripped off revealing Starscream. While he had done that, I donned my armour and grabbed my dagger and stabbed his hand when he when to grab us. He screamed loudly and we started running again.

We sprinted away from Starscream who was still shouting about his hand. We ran up some steps and dodged hits and missiles that were shot at us. We reached the ledge and looked at each other before jumping off just as it was blown up. It propelled us off the building and we landed in an alley. I grunted as I hit the ground.

"We still got a half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here." I said, shooing some chickens out of my view.

"Come on." Sam said and grabbed Mikaela's hand and we started running.

We ran though an arch and into the open with some pillars before rounding a corner. 

"Sam!" my eyes widened at the voice of Ron. What the frick were they doing here? 

"What the fudge cakes!" I cried.

"Dad!" Sam shouted. The sound of something metal bouncing met our ears and we turned to looked in the direction and saw that it was a Decepticon coming over a building. It was red and the lower part was a drill. It started shooting at us and I put up a shield, my new shield was large then my old. It covered almost the width of my body but I turned it the other way.

Sam got up and put his hands up in surrender. I looked at him like he was crazy before he mouthed 'stall' to me. I nodded and stood too, putting my hands up.

"Wait, wait!" Sam cried.

The Decepticon growled and continued to point its guns at Ron, Judy and Mikaela.

"Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!" Ron shouted.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want us-" Sam told him. The Decepticon suddenly slammed one of his metal whips between us making us shout. 

"Sam Witwicky. Nora Pax." It growled, looking down at us with glowing red optics.

"Don't hurt them." I said to it before taking the Matrix dust out from my pocket and holding it up for the Decepticon to see, "This is what you want. You don't want them." I spoke calmly, trying to stall like Sam said. I didn't plan to give it to them but it was the best I had at the moment.

"Go!" Judy shouted.

"Please stop!" Sam begged but they weren't giving up any time soon.

"Go!" Ron shouted.

"Stop!" I shouted.

Judy then screeched out: "Listen to your father!"

"Just get out of here!" I heard somebody whistle but I didn't bother looking, I knew who it was.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want." I said in the same calm tone that I had used before.

"Just go! Just go." Ron shouted. I glared at him in warningly.

"And I know that you need us. Because I-we know about the Matrix." The Decepticon then pointed his gun at us instead of Ron, Judy and Mikaela.

"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-" Ron started but Sam cut his father off.

"Please, Dad." Sam whispered. I saw a few rocks slip, I knew it was Bee and I gave him a quick glance where he put a finger to his mouth plate.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!" Ron yelled.

"Here's what you want, right here." I said holding the Matrix dust up higher, "Bumblebee!" I yelled.

Bumblebee let out a electronic squeal and jumped off the building and started to fight with the Decepticon, knocking him to the floor. I leaped out the way, taking Sam with me. Bee put his helmet down and continued to fight. I got to my feet and ran to the wall, panting heavily. 

I heard a growl and a robotic panther leaped out but before he could attack Bumblebee, I through myself at him. I grabbed its neck and yelled before thrusting my dagger down on its neck and it screeched out in pain. It through me off and I grunted.

The panther jumped on me and snapped its jaw at me, getting my arm. I screamed bloody murder but I grabbed my dagger and pulled it out before bring it down on its head. A few seconds later it fell limb on me, Sam and Mikaela quickly rolled it off me and I clutched my arm in pain.

Sam helped me stand, I hissed down at my arm to see it was all bloody. Sam looked green while Mikaela paled. Bumblebee whirled and I looked up at him weakly, "I'm fine."  
"Bee. You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam told him. Bumblebee transformed and his holoform appeared next to me, "You've got to get in the car. Get to safety."

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son!" Ron shouted, grabbing Sam by his jacket, "We all go together! We're all going together!"

I walked over, still holding my arm. Bee holding me around the waist, "Ron, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying. Okay? Sam will find you when you're safe." it sounded more like an order then anything.

"No!"

"You've got to listen to Nora. Let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."

Judy this time was backing up her son, "Ron. Ron, Ron, let him go."

"You come back! Come on." Ron yelled. 

Bee opened his car door and they climbed into the seat, Bee turned to me and pulled me into a hug before kissing me passionately.

"I love you, I wont be able to stand it if something would happen to you. You get it?" Bee said with tearful eyes.

I smiled weakly, "Yeah," I lay my head on his, "I love you too."

With that Sam, Mikaela and I all ran off as Bumblebee disappeared and drove off.

We made it quite far without running into more trouble, we hid in a sheltered area and I spotted Arcee, Ironhide and Jazz coming our way."

"Spotted Nora and Sam." Arcee called.

"Nora!" Ironhide shouted, I nodded to him.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." She told us. My eyes widened when I saw a Decepticon not to far.

"Look out!" I shouted and through myself out the window and tackled Arcee to the ground. She was a small bot so I was only just able to do so.

"Thank you, Nora." she smiled before going to join Ironhide and Jazz.

"Get out, Nora! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide ordered. Sam and Mikaela started running I gave them a worried look before taking off after the pair. 

As we ran I heard the familiar growl that belonged to Megatron. I turned my head and spotted him, "Shit," I said to my self, "Sam! Run faster!" I shouted, he turned and his eyes widened as he saw Megatron.

He step up and pulled Mikaela with him. We ran through some pillars and we saw the Autobots and soldiers fighting. We shouted to get their attention and Sideswipe heard us as he looked in our direction before shouting to the others that we'd be spotted. 

We only just managed to out run a large explosion and we fell to the ground, I gritted my teeth as sand got into my wound.

We managed to get up and run towards Lennox. Epps pulled me tightly into a hug which I returned briefly.

"You're okay," He cheered slightly before glaring, "But dammit, Nora. You could've all been killed!" Will patted my back looking me directly in the eye.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here."

I nodded and asked, "Where's Dad?"

Will pointed across the courtyard, "He's right over there, across the courtyard."

"We've got to get to him right now." Sam said.

Will shook his head, "Not with an air strike coming." he said firmly.

"I have to get to him right now." Sam stressed.

"Go. Back, back, back, back." Will suddenly said, moving us to the other wall. We pushed ourselves against the wall as the Decepticon started shooting but I could faintly hear the sounds of a plane, I looked up and saw a black plane flying towards us. It was black and ad smoke coming out the back. It transformed to show Jetfire.

"Incoming! Stick the landing!" he shouted, crashing into the ground before pulling himself up. "Whoa-ho-ho! Behold the glory of... Jetfire!" Said bot announced before slicing at the Decepticon with his sword. The Decepticon squealed and Jetfire pushed him against the wall so his head hung over the edge, "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" Jetfire pressed his walking stick down against he 'Cons neck and stood on his had, breaking it off. 

"Damn~," I mumbled with a slight grin.

My head snapped the another sound and a scorpion looking thing dived out the sand and straight into Jetfire, "Ah! Ow!" 

It took Jetfire a few moments before he through the scorpion off him and smashed it head from his place on the ground, "I'm too old for this crap. "

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass." Will told us. Epps threw a can and it released orange smoke which surrounded us.

"I hope these F-16s got good aim." Epps said

"Yeah? Why is that?" Will asked

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." He replied. I looked and saw we were completely surrounded by said orange smoke.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Will asked

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Epps defended, I shook my head.

"Run!" the two shouted and we took off sprinting as the air strike began.

"Come on!" Will shouted.

Sam grabbed hold of my hand as we ran, explosions went on all round us and a curtain of orange and red was literally all that was behind us. Dad was in our sight and we continued to sprint.

"Die children! I turned and saw Megatron pointing his canon at us. I screamed putting up my shield but we were too closed and Megatron's weapon was too powerful. He shot at us and it hit my shield. Successfully destroying it along with my arm piece.

He shot again and we catapulted into the air screaming and pain filled my senses as we plummeted towards the ground. The familiar pain of hitting the ground was the last thing I felt before everything went blank.

…

…

…

**X. ' POV.X.X**

**Play: Take us back by Alela Diane**

My eyes widened at the sight of Sam and Nora being shot by Megatron, they were sent flying into the air and landed harshly on the ground, neither moving. Mikaela was screaming Sam's name and Lennox ordered everyone to hold their fire. Mikaela got out from Lennox's grip and sprinted over to Nora and Sam. Lennox and myself following.

I fell to my knees next to Nora's body and looked at her mangled body in fear and shock.

Pieces of her new armour was missing and parts of her skin was badly burned, the grey suit she wore under it was ripped and blood glistened in the light, the side of her head was badly bleed too. Her blue hair sticking to her forehead.

"No, no, no." I mumbled, trying to find a pulse but there wasn't one to find.

"Fucking to something!" Mikaela screamed.

I turned Nora onto her back and started CPR. After ten chest compressions, she still wasn't breathing. I went to try again but Lennox pulled me away.

"Epps, s-she's gone." Lennox said gently. I shook my head and tried to get out of his grasp and it was then I spotted it. My eyes widened again as I leaned over Nora and gently picked up Novablade's small managed body. Lennox looked away with a sorrowful look.

With my spare hand I gently closed Nora's partly opened lifeless eyes. I turned my head and saw Judy and Ron running over, Bumblebee behind them. He looked over in our direction and saw Nora and Sam. He transformed back into his alt-mode and sprinted over past the soldiers and landed besides her.

"Nora...Love, wake up, please." He begged and cupped her bleeding face with his hands. My chest tightened at the sight, "I love you, I love you, please come back to me." Tears slipped down his cheeks, his eyes flickered over to Novablade's body and he couldn't seem to hold it in as he buried his face into Nora's neck letting out a loud cry.

Jazz had to pull him away from her body as the paramedics came over to do the impossible. "We got no pulse. Starting CPR!" one called and started to do compressions. Bumblebee watched, still crying and trying to get to her.

"Ready to shock!" another called, they had removed Nora's chest piece and ripped open her shirt to do CPR. I felt ill just at the sight of the layer of skin. It was burned, black and red.

"Clear!"

"Ready to shock, one, two, three." they pressed the defibrillator onto her chest and her body jumped as the shock went through but it didn't do anything.

"Again, please!" Bumblebee cried. They tried and got nothing. Both paramedics working on Sam and Nora declared them as dead and the soldiers looked down, so did the Autobots. Jazz released Bumblebee and he all but walked over and pulled Nora's body to his chest, "No, no. Love, please! You can't just leave us. You're a fighter, this shouldn't be the end of you, or Sam. Please don't let this be the end of this, Nora. After everything! Please!"

Lennox squeezed my shoulder and we turned away, I looked to Lennox and saw he was crying too, reality seemed to hit hard. Nora wasn't coming back, neither of them were.

I closed my eyes and saluted her, Lennox doing the same.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Until next time,**

**Xehpos**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my Ocs**

**I'm just gonna let you get on and read this. ;)**

**X.X.X.X.X**

I gasped awake and rolled onto my side, coughing violently. I felt a odd pressure on my chest. When it eventually stopped, my eyes fluttered open. I took notice I was no long in the Egyptian desert. I took a deep breath and pulled myself up and immediately winced at the sharp pain that washed over my whole body. _Megatron is a really big asshole._

I swallowed and stood, I stared up amazed at what I saw. There were spiked rocks everywhere and sand on the grounds, a thin layer of cloud that seemed almost heavenly. The were a gently wind that blew about my hair.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud, turning my head both left and right.

"Nora... I have been watching over you since the time we first met and before," the familiar deep and wise voice of Primus rang out. I snapped my head around to look up, meeting Primus' optics. The surroundings made him look even more Godly then he normally did.

Primus crouched down so he was somewhat my level, "Even in your fear you have been brave and selfless towards those who need it. Your father would be proud."

I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter at the complement but frowned, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Primus smiled sadly.

"Yes, but your time has not yet come." he spoke grandly as he stood to his full hight and I looked up to him confused.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled once more, "You are a perfect double of both of them, your parents I mean," his chuckle fuelling my confusion, "You have your mothers kindness, her valiancy and her tendency for sacrifice yet you also have Optimus determination, leadership and bravery. They would both be proud."

"But what did you mean by 'my time has not yet come'" I asked.

"I mean that you still have more to do in the world of the living, however you can chose to move on if you so choice. If you are to go back you would no longer be human as you body has sustained injuries pasted healing. You are half cybertronian, which will allow you to go back as one of my own."

"You mean I could be come an Autobot?" I asked, excitement building up inside me.

"Yes but there is more to it," He spoke sternly, "You will have the ability to switch between Human and Cybertronian as you wish. The change will not come easy at first but I feel you will learn in time."

I nodded with a deep breath.

"But there is more," I blinked as Primus continued, "Your determination, leadership and bravery all contributes to many things but the sacrifices you have made along the way have also. Not just after you meet my children but before, proves that you are ready." Primus turned and started walking away.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked and followed Primus.

He chuckled and glanced down to me, "I mean that you have proven that you would make marvellous Prime," my eye's widened. Primus suddenly stopped and turned towards me before knelling on one knee and bowed his head.

I stumbled back as a agonizing pain shot through me and I gasped out and clutched my arms to my chest, eyes tightly closed, falling to my knees. I felt my body shift and change around me until it no longer caused pain. I dared myself to open my ey- optics.

I blinked starting widely up- rather straight ahead into Primus' optics. He smiled with a slight tilt of his head, Primus stood and held a hand out to me. Which I slowly took and got to my feet.

I stared down at my metal body in awe and shock. I let out a breath before looking to Primus as he spoke once more.

"There is someone I would like you to meet before your departure." He turned his body slightly and another Cybertronian stepped out of the mist. I narrowed my optics before they widened at who it was.

"Your -"

The femme chuckled lightly before taking the place Primus had stood, the older mech stepped back and away as we spoke.

"Nora Prime. It fits nicely if you ask me." Solus Prime chuckled.

She was one of the thirteen Primes.

"But I am not here for that, I am here to present you with a gift. A gift that has waited a very long time to be given to the one it has been waiting for," confusion once again bubbled up inside me and it was starting to get to me but I kept it hidden.

Solus held her arms out and there was a small flash of light. My optics widened at the item I saw once the light had faded.

It was her Star Saber.

I stared at her as she held her arms out for me to take the Sword. She bowed her head with respect, "I no longer have any use for it. Star Saber has waited a very long time for this moment as have may of us, Nora Prime."

I slowly held my hand out and wrapped it around Star Saber, getting a firm grip before lifting it off of Solus' hands, "Are you sure," I stared up at her a mixture of feelings rushing though me but as I said that, Star Saber suddenly lit up brightly as if in approval.

Solus smiled once more as did Primus as my vision started to fade away once more before I saw nothing but black.

I twitched as I heard voices.

"By the All Spark!" Grandpa?

"Stand back!" Jazz?

"Nora?!" Sideswipe?

My optics flashed open and I was met with bright blue that belonged to none other then Bumblebee. His optics were wide in shock, I match it before he helped me sit up.

"Nora?" Bee whispered and I smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

He let out a breath in disbelieve.

I turned my gave to Ratchet, who seemed ready to glitch. I sent a grin to Jazz as well as a few other bots before standing. I quickly put the situation in front of everything and turned to Sm who held to Matrix, "Sam, get on my hand!" he crawled on and I stood to my full hight.

I was a few inches tall then Bee, Haha! Beat that!

I shook that off and ran towards my father before kneeling down, noticing that I had similar- scratch that, I had Primus' armour only it was more femme like to fit me.

Sam held the Matrix above his head before bring it down onto Dad's chest. He jolted and his optics onlined. I grabbed Sam from Dad's chest. Optimus looked to Sam.

"Boy, you returned for me." He said before glancing up at me.

"Hey, Dad." I smile.

"Nora." he whispered and lay a hand on my cheek.

"Two living Primes! I don't believe it!" Jetfire said in wonder with seemed to spark confusion.

"Two?" Ratchet asked.

Jetfire grinned before pointing to me, "The young Primus Choice has shown many signs of being chosen as a Prime."

I blinked surprised that he'd managed to figure it out, I gave the old bot an amused look, "You catch on quickly for an old timer."

Dad, Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots looked at me in surprise, I gave them a sheepish smile but it disappeared the Fallen suddenly appeared in front of Dad, making all of us fall back.

He disappeared again before appearing in front of some soldiers, slashing at them.

"My Matrix." The fallen growled, the Matrix floating into his hand. He stomped on Dad before disappearing again. We all got up and glanced to Dad in worry.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Sam cried, I turned and Dad groaned in pain, failing to stand.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide shouted.

"Dad!" I grabbed hold of his arm.

"He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!" Sam yelled.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill... your destiny..." I gasped as Jetfire ripped out his own spark.

"Nora, get back." I did as Ratchet as me.

"Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners." Jolt did his work and a few moments later Jetfire's parts had attached to Dad and had fucking wings.

Before Dad could take off, I grabbed his arm, "I'm going with you."

"No!" he said firmly.

I gave him a firm look back before speaking again, "Dad, you have to let me help. Primus himself asked me too, but not only that Solus Prime visited me." with that I pulled my Star Saber out and Dad's eyes widened as did other Autobots.

"Star Saber," he glanced at me before nodding.

"Let's roll." Dad grunted before taking off, his arm around my waist.

:Dad let me take on the Fallen:

:Nora, I do not feel that it a wise choice:

:Please, Dad. You have to trust me:

I felt his agreement over our bond.

As we got close to the Pyramid, I knew what I needed Dad to do.

:Throw me!:

With that Dad through me and I tackled the Fallen and we went rolling down the pyramid. We both grunted as we did. I heard an explosion from above and I knew Dad had blasted the harvester.

I grunted as I landed on some pillars rolling along them before falling to the ground next to the Fallen.

"Die, like my brothers and sister!" the Fallen growled.

I swung Star Saber and an energon energy beam was sent out. It hit Fallen, sending him through a wall. I leaped after him and grabbed his neck and swung him around and shouted, "They were your brothers and sister!"

I gave a battle cry, my mouth guard coming down and slashed my sword at him, Fallen was send flying back into pillars. I ran after him with a glare, he jumped around me, pulling on the armour on my neck, I grunted and swung Star at him. He shot me and I was quick to get a swing back at him.

I kicked him down and swung around, "You picked the wrong planet!" I yelled out, Fallen was faced the other way and I thrust Star through his face. "Give me your face!" I growled out and gripped the other end and pulled off the Fallen's face.

He tried to crawl away but I got behind him and thrust my hand through his back and grabbed his spark, my hand shooting out his chest. It was followed by a small explosion.

The fallen fell to the ground as I pulled my hand out of his chest, growling down to him with a glare, "I rise. _You fall_."

I heard Dad walking over and I turned to face him, Star Saber resting on my shoulder.

Dad smiled at me as he pulled me into a hug, I could feel the pride he felt over our bond. He pulled around a few moments later before taking my hand and we began to walk towards where everyone else was located.

I placed Star Saber to my hip, where a metal band clipped around it; locking the sword in place. I jumped when Dad suddenly let his extra armour fall off making him look to me in amusement and he let out a chuckle.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" I couldn't help but grin.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Simmons!" I called when I spotted said man and Leo. Their eyes widened when I knelt down in front of them.

"Nora?" the both asked together.

I chuckled with a grin, "Indeed."

I heard the familiar whirl and I stood, turning towards Bumblebee who stood behind me. I grinned before leaping into his arms, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you." He mumbled. I smiled and leaned my head on his.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Lil' lady, ain't so lil' anymore. Would ya look at ya." I heard Jazz said and I looked over to him, "Looks like you don't need a guardian anymore."

I smiled, "But I still need my friend," we shared a hug and Ratchet, Sideswipe and Ironhide came up.

"A Prime?" Ironhide said in shock.

"Still came believe it," Sideswipe grinned.

Ratchet shook his head with a grunt, making us share a laugh.

Everyone jumper when they heard a gentle growl. Our heads snapped round to see a large cybertronian wolf. Our optics widened and everyone went to point their guns but I tackled the wolf, pulling it into a hug.

"Nora!" the others cried in shock.

"He's wont hurt us, he's my baby Novablade!" I cried and pulled Novablade to my chest. Our bond was pulsing as it was newly formed. I smiled down at my baby who smiled back at me.

**X.X.X.X.X**

I smiled as I watched Dad and Sam talk.

"What would you like us to get for you, Nora?" Will asked. I glanced down at him and tapped my chin.

"Hmm~, how about a blue lamborghini aventador." Will let out a short chuckle with a grin before nodding. He turned and opened up a phone.

I turned to look out over the endless before glancing up as the sun was setting and the moon shinning, the stars too.

"**Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face together. I am Nora Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered._ For in those memories, we live on._"**

**-Nora Pax**

**X.X.X.X.X**

_There is one more chapter on it's way so do not worry. _

_After that I will be starting on the TF:Prime and the Dark Side of the Moon._

_Until next time,_

**Xephos**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers but I do own my OCs**

**anyway, this is the last chapter of 'Nora Pax', the next two books will be on the way shortly, hopefully. But I wont have my laptop for the next three days as I'm going away with school XD.**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading the book.**

**Please play **Take Us Back **by Alela Diane when reading.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Nova pulled to a stop outside a small house. She took a breath and glanced out her alt-mode's window. The small house was simple yet the range of different flowers that blossomed made it stand out from the rest. She gripped her wheel before she opened the door and stepped out.

_The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin  
So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill  
_

The windy English weather blowing her blue hair about as she climbed out of her alt-mode and closed the door. To Nora, it all seemed to happen in slow motion as she started her trek down the houses path way.

_Meet me where the snow melt flows  
It is there, my dear, where we will begin again_

As she did, the white door of the house was pulled open fully and out stepped a young woman in her late 30's. She had long brown hair with emerald green eyes.

_Skipping stones, braiding hair  
Last year's antlers mark the trail_

Nora paused half way down the grey brick path and slowly pulled off her sunglasses and locked eyes with the other woman. The older woman inhaled sharply and brought a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

Slowly, the woman stepped down onto the path and towards Nora, how hadn't moved from the spot she'd stopped at. Nora swallowed nervously as the woman came towards her.

The brunettes lips quivered as tears formed in her emerald eyes, "N-Nora?" she gasped out.

_Take us back, oh, take us back  
Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, _

_take us back_

Nora smiled gently and the woman broke down crying. She inhaled sharply again and quickly embraced the younger female.

"Oh my God," She sobbed, Nora closed her eyes tightly, returning the warm hug, her eyes filling with tears, "My baby girl."

_I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth__  
__He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound_

Nora choked out a sob, she buried her face into the woman's neck as she let her tears fall. Nora tightened her grip as if the woman in front of her would disappear at any moment, "M-mum?"

The older woman nodded her head as she lay her cheek on top of Nora's head, "Yes. Yes, my baby girl."

_A lonesome of creeks and moans of empty houses__  
__Are songs like fallen rain_

Nora sniffed as she pulled aback, using her sleeve to remove of the tears that has escaped, she gave her mother a smile who returned it.

"Look at you," Cara smiled, her hands lightly placed on Nora's shoulders, "I'm so sorry for, for giving up you up..." She sniffed and Nora smiled.

Nora shook her head, "You have no need," she smiled, "You did it for my safety, but I was involved anyway," she smiled sheepishly.

_Windblown buildings, muddy ground  
The strength of water can sink a man_

Cara's eyes widened before softening, "I'm sorry."

Nora shook her head with a wide smile, "If I hadn't then I doubt I'd be here today. But that's for another day. There's someone I'd like you to meet," Nora smirked in amusement as she spotted the familiar flame covered semi-truck pulled up behind Nora's alt-mode and its door opened.

_Take us back, oh, take us back  
Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, _

_take us back_

Out stepped Optimus in his holoform. Cara lip her quivering lip as she waved a hand over her mouth in shock. She inhaled quickly before looking to Nora with widened eyes. Nora gave her a closed eye smiled for pointing her head towards her father, opening her eyes as she did.

Cara with out another second ran into Optimus arms, her arms wrapping around his neck. Optimus place a hand on her lower back and on her head as he gently ran his fingers through her brown hair.

"Optimus," she cried.

_When the higher hills have turned blue  
And the waves are lapping where the children grew_

The Prime inhaled deeply and lay his head on his lovers head, tears slipping from his eyes as they locked onto his daughter. They showed many emotions but the most see able one was love.

Nora smiled as she felt the love our their bond and sent her own back. Cara pulled back and she pulled Nora into the hug, making her squeak out I surprise. Her parents started laughing in joy.

_All that we have know will be an echo  
Of days when love was true_

Nora smiled sheepishly at them, allowing her childishness to shine through.

_Muted voices just beyond  
The silent surface of what has gone_

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Until Next Time,**

**Xephos**


	11. BOOK THREE IS OUT!

Book 3 is out!


End file.
